Dead or Alive?
by Kangarooney
Summary: The battle in Skandia is won. With heavy hearts Halt, Cassandra, and Horace head home. Will is 'dead'. What now? And then a young boy is found in a village in a country never heard of. Who is this boy? Where has he come from?
1. Prologue

**Dead or Alive? Prologue. Read on...  
><strong>

**Okay, so this is set after the battle in the fourth book. Possibly contains spoilers- actually, Who am I kidding? CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR THE FOURTH BOOK! Will was 'killed' in the battle and is being sent off in a small boat which they're going to light a-flame. Like viking burials. Also, they've put food in the boat to 'aid his journey'. Kinda like Chinese burials.**

* * *

><p><strong>Directions: <strong>_Italics, are the thoughts of the people. _**Bold, is my commenting, and stuff. **Underline, switching peoples POV. And also naming the chapters.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So! We have Tug here to do the disclaimer! Come on!**

**Tug: *rolls his eyes***

**Me: Come on boy!**

**Tug: *sigh* **

**Me: Oh don't be a spoil-sport!**

**Tug: ...**

**Me: Ugh! Fine all do it! I don't own any of the following characters! Or the RA books.**

**Tug: *whinnies with laughter***

**Me: *glares at Tug, then mutters* shaddup...**

**Tug: *shrugs***

**Me: On with the show! *then turns around and stares at Tug, quietly says* I think we should have a talk...**

**Five minutes later...**

**Tug: **_**Silly person, don't try and 'talk' to me again.**_

**Me: *groans* **

**Tug:**_** That's what I thought.**_

**Me: You didn't have to run me over...**

**Tug: *walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>This is the <em>revised<em> edition. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

Halt stared somberly at the pale form. "Will." He said.

"Halt, it's time." A voice said behind him, Erak.

Halt started, then sighed. "Yes, let's put him in the boat." They lifted Will and put him in one of the small fishing-like boats that they were sending all the dead from the battle on. Will was in his Ranger uniform, just like he would've wanted, with his bronze oak leaf, _he didn't deserve death. No one does. But he didn't even get to graduate to being a full-fledged Ranger. _Halt thought.

"Goodbye Will," Began Evanlyn/Princess Cassandra, "You were the greatest of friends. You remained ever hopeful while we were slaves, promising me we would get out of it. You were right. I-" She paused, "I will miss you so... so much!" She started sobbing, and turned to Horace, burying her face in his chest.

Horace began speaking, "Will, I'm sorry for all the times I bullied you while we were younger... You saved my life countless times... You're my... you're my b-best friend in the whole world... I'll miss you terribly. Goodbye." He finished, whispering.

Next it was Erak's turn, "Boy, I may not have known you for that long, but you showed me courage. I am so glad to have met you and had the honor to fight next to one so brave. I wish you could have lived to see the good that has come from this fight we have fought together. I will miss you. Heck, I already do!"

The whole time, Halt had been silently standing there, holding one of Wills' pale 'dead' hands. When it was his turn to speak, he simply squeezed the hand and said, "Goodbye... Son." Erak then pushed the boat off of the shore and lifted a torch, Halt raised one hand, "I don't want the thought of Will being burnt to a crisp **(Like KFC! Sorry.)**. Do not light it." Erak, obligingly, threw the torch into the water. They all watched the small boats sails fill up with wind and, bobbing on the waves, it sailed over the sunset. Finally, Horace, Cassandra, and Erak all bowed their heads, then turned and left. Halt however, stood on the shore, finally allowing the tears he'd been holding in, to fall, soundlessly, down his face, dripping onto the ground. His shoulders started to shake as the first, but not last, raking sob, escaped his lips. He crouched down to the ground and put bis face in his hands.

1 1/2 hours later, Horace, worried for Halt, came back out to find him. He found his crouched in a heap on the ground, all his tears gone, muttering Will's name and sobbing. Not really knowing what to do, Horace knelt down and hugged Halt. He stiffened, then relaxed. They stayed like that for several minutes, then stood up and walked away, leaning into each other. They didn't look back.

Two days later, the Ranger, the knight, and the Princess left for their home country.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was a LOT mushier than I thought it would be. Oh well. I guess it's to be expected. What with Will dying and all. I'm so heartless. *smiles evilly*<strong>

**Anyway,**

**R**

**AND  
><strong>

**R**

**If you know what's good for you.  
><strong>

**Reviewers: Is that a threat?  
>Me: What? Me? Threatening <em>you<em>? Never.  
>Reviewers: ... Whatever.<strong>

**The reviewers begin walking away, but unfortunately for them, Kangarooney doesn't take no for an answer, or in their case, no reviews. So Kangarooney runs after them and grabs them by their ears and drags them back, kicking and screaming all the way.  
>... Now zoom away from this 'til it looks as if this picture is in a story book. Look, it <em>is<em>. Wow, didn't see that coming...  
>'And so my children that's what happens when someone reads Ms. Kangarooney's stories and doesn't review. So, let that be a warning to you.' The old granny said to her grandchildren. <strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Wait for it...**

**...**

**...**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_...  
><em>**

**_RAN-DOM! _  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! ****Chapter two!**

**This one is _wayyyy_ longer then the last, just thought I'd warn you. Anyway, you have to read it if you want to know why I put the half-quotes around Will being dead and killed. Heh-eh-eh-eh. **

**Yeah, yeah, Directions are the same, if you didn't get them last time, here they are: **_Italics, are the thoughts of the people. _**Bold, is my commenting, and stuff. **Underline, is switching peoples POV.

**MC : It is Disclaimer Time! Yay! Give it up forrrr, Will!**

**Will: ...**

**MC : Okay! Do tell our fine, FINE audience the tuh-ruth!**

**Will: ... Um. Who are you?**

**MC : You don't **_**know**_** me? *aghast***

**Will: ...no... Should I?**

**MC : Yes! I am the writer of the story you are currently in!**

**Will: Wait! YOU are the one who **_**killed**_** me? **

**MC : No, no! I can't say anything right now, the readers HAVE GOT TO READ ON, or else I'm broke. You'll just have to sit back for the ride. I can tell you this however... *leans over* *whispers in Will's ear* *Will's eyes widen* understand?**

**Will: Yeah, yeah. I have to go tell Halt. *Will leaves***

**MC : Wait! You were supposed to-! ...ah, never mind. No, I don't own anything. *grumbles***

**Heheheheh. Read on. Heheheheh.**

Normal POV

1 week after the battle in Skandia

A young girl was skipping along, occasionally leaning over to pick a flower, when she saw something. It looked like a small boat with its sails in tatters. Oh so slowly, it bumped onto the beach. Curiously, she put her flowers down and crept forward. When she reached the boat, she looked in. A figure, wrapped in a green mottled cloak was lying down. He had a belt on that had two knives in it. A bow was sitting next to him as was a quiver full of arrows. Carefully, she reached her hand out and pulled his hood down; she was greeted by the sight of a young male, possibly a boy. He had his eyes closed and was breathing, albeit shallowly, he was still breathing. She went back to her flowers and picked up a small canteen she'd been carrying with her, then headed back to him. She opened her canteen and gently poured some water down his throat, in response he opened his eyes and looked extremely startled.

"Shh. Don't worry, you're safe now." She murmured. He looked at her and began to sit up, but winced in pain. "What's the matter?" She questioned him. Again he looked at her. Then said something or tried to, all that came out was a hoarse croak. "Shh. Here, have some water." She tilted the canteen towards him; slowly he drank out of it, and then began speaking. She interrupted him, with a 'what?' She couldn't understand him; he was speaking in a different language. "Wait." She said, gesturing with her hands, he seemed to understand her. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Swiftly, she ran back to her village. When she reached it she called, "Mamma! Mamma! Appa! Appa!"

A worried woman looked over at her, "Celeste! Where have you been? Ah! Look at you! You're all dirty! Come you need to-!" She was cut off.

"Mamma, I found a boy by the ocean! He is hurt!"

"What? Where?"

"I found a boy by the ocean. I don't know where he is hurt. All I know is when he tried to sit up he winced in pain."

"Wait, let me get my kit. You go get your father; he is over with Blacksmith Daren."

"Yes Mamma." Again the girl set off running, she quickly found herself at a small hot building. Running inside she tugged on a man's sleeve, "Appa! I found a boy by the beach! He is hurt! Mamma said to get you! She is getting her medicine kit!"

"Oh? A boy, eh? Well then, let's go see this boy." Smiling, the man picked the girl up and walked to their house. Joining his wife, the couple followed their daughter who was running ahead of them. The man faltered when he saw the small boat, with its sails in tatters. Then he began running for it, as did his wife. Reaching it, they found Celeste helping a young man sit up. The woman quickly moved over and nudged her daughter out of the way. She then directed her, while unpacking her kit, "Celeste, remove his cloak." Celeste did so, and was grabbed and pulled away, when her father saw his weapons.

"Kir touk?" The boy questioned, "Kir touk?" **('What's wrong' is basically what he said.)**

After a few moments of hurried discussion, the woman stepped forward and removed his belt, then his shirt. She gasped when she saw the wounds on his shoulders, "Quickly! Water! A soft cloth, some bandages, and the salve!" she then began un-wrapping the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his shoulders. When she revealed the whole wound, Celeste gasped, "Mamma! He's hurt _bad_. How did that happen? Mamma?"

"Shh Celeste! Give me the salve." when she pulled it out and put some on her fingers, the boys eyes widened in recognition, then said, "Na! Na!" **(No! No!)** He began to back away, "Na! Na!"

"Appa, what is wrong with him? Why won't he let Mamma put the warmweed healing salve on?"

"Um, I do not know. Lessa?"

"Mm," Lessa hummed thoughtfully, "Healer Yale once told me of a young lad he was treating who had had too much experience with the plant; this could have happened to this boy." she gestured to him.

"What do we heal him with then?" asked Lessa.

"Well, I believe it would be smart if we took him with us back to the village and call for Healer Yale. Then he can treat him. And later we can ask him what happened." that decided, the man picked him up and headed for their village.

4 months later

"Panthera!" a girl shrieked, "Panthera! Where are you? Panthera!"

"What Celeste?" a young boy, around fifteen, said from behind her. He had brown curly hair, was of a slight build, and had a mischievous glint in his eye, "What has happened?"

"Ah! Panthera, there you are! Mamma says Appa wants you to come home."

"Okay, what for?"

"He won't say..." She began mysteriously, "But I think I know..."

"Oh? What?"

"It is a surprise! We can't tell you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" she started running away, giggling.

"Wait up!" Panthera ran after her.

They reached the Hulders house quite quickly, having run the whole way. "Come here! This way!" she shrieked.

"Oh no you don't!" Panthera ran over to her, and then began tickling her.

"Ha-ha-ah-ah! No! Stop it! Hee, hee, hee!" She shrieked even louder.

"Panthera!" Lessa came out, "Stop torturing my poor daughter!"

"Yes Lessa," Panthera put Celeste down, who promptly turned and tickled him.

"Hey! Celeste!"

"However, Celeste can tickle _you_ as much as she wants!" Lessa chuckled.

"Hey. Not fair." Panthera pretended to pout.

"Panthera," A man's voice came from inside, "I have a job for you."

"Oh? What is it?" Panthera stood up and walked inside.

A man with black hair was inside holding a bag with some stuff in it, and holding a basket. "I want you to take this basket of food to Healer Yale; you know he lives over by Cleedale." **(Kind of like Little Red Riding Hood. Well I had to get him out of the village somehow.)**

"Yes."

"And this bag has your weapons in it."

"My weapons, why?"

"Well, reports have come to the village elders saying that there is a group of bandits out and about that have been harassing anyone using the roads lately. I was thinking maybe if they saw someone armed, they would leave him be."

"Oh Jason! You don't mean Panthera might be in danger?"

"Lessa, do not worry. Because of this, everybody, who are giving gifts to Healer Yale, are going together. And they will all have weapons. No. I do not think that he will be in danger."

"Oh good! I do not know what I would do if something were to happen..."

"Lessa," interrupted Panthera, "Don't worry. As you know, I am the best warrior here!" Panthera said proudly.

She sighed, "yes, I know Panthera. But still... I just don't want you to be injured. Your shoulders have only just healed..."

"Lessa, do not worry. Panthera is right, he is the best warrior we have, he will be protecting the others. Now go Panthera! do your duty!"

"Yes Jason! Goodbye Lessa, goodbye Cileste. I will be back soon." He flashed them a grin, grabbed his weapons and basket, and ran off.

"Oh... sometime that boy will get in trouble, deep deep trouble..." Sighed Lessa.

"He has already been in deep trouble by my thoughts. Why else would he be floating in a small sailboat, alone, injured and from a place no one has heard of? He can take care of himself... yes, he most certainly can."

-00-00-00-

"Hey Panthera! There you are!" A boy, around fifteen, carrying a small saber and a basket with a canteen in it, ran over. "I was wondering where you got to. Where _did_ you get to?"

"Ah, I was off fishing, almost caught a big one too. But then Cileste told me I had to go home. Hey, maybe next time. Right?"

"Yeah! Next time. And when you _do_ go next time, tell me. I'll come."

"Okay, Jake. Next time, you'll be the first to know, besides Cileste that is..."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. She is your secret holder, she is the one who knows the most about you of all of us. Speaking of that, have you remembered where you are from yet? I mean I've never heard of the language you speak before, and I am the most learned man here!"

"Yes Jake, you are. And, well... Um... I think the place I am from is called... something that starts with an A. Hm. I do not know yet. Hey! How about we guess the country on the way there? That will be fun. Don't you think so?"

"Okay, how about... Alunia? Afrasia? Adamara? Agnesvilles? Adentia? Amnesiaville?"

"Um, _Amnesia_ville? Seriously? Jake, you're weird."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys." A warning voice said from behind them, "stop your arguing."

They turned to see the head elder of the village, Jahn **[Pronounced: jz-an. You say the 'J' softly, kinda like, um, like J+Z. Like that.(It's just there are SO many "johns' in this world. We have got to have a little variety. Not that I have anything against the name.)]**, standing behind them. "Oh, er, hello there sir, I didn't notice you come up behind us like that..." began Panthera.

"Of course you didn't, no one does. But boys, remember, we must stay on good terms with each other, especially with these bandits around."

"Sir, we were just play-fighting. It was just a game, sir."

"It doesn't matter. I'll have none of it on this trip. We must be cautious, and very, _very_ careful. Now, pick up your baskets and weapons, we are off."

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

**Authors Note: Okay, so I got a little stuck at this part. I decided that making it like Little Red Riding Hood would be just plain weird, so I've changed tactics. In this part, all the able males have left the village, leaving either the too young, or too old, and the women. I hope you like it! :)**

A blond man, wearing all black and carrying a club, smiled wolfishly. "The men of the village are stupid. Leaving it unprotected like this, of course, it isn't bad for us. No, no. It is quite, _quite_ good for us." Again the smile, "Come men, allow us to show these foolish men their folly." he turned to a large group of men hiding in the trees, raising his voice, he said, "In two hours time, we will strike this village! Stealing their supplies, drinks, children," He lowered his voice again, "women." That raised cheers. "Now," He turned to a small. weaselly man, "Gartan, send word to the main camp to gather here, with thoughts of plunder and hearts for it. We will have a nice time with these villagers. Go." The man left.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

Two hours after the boys and men had left, Lessa heard noises coming from the trees. Curiously, telling Celeste to continue her chores, she left her house and headed for the forest. She was confronted by a large, ugly man. "Afternoon." He said.

"Um, hello?" she asked.

"'ello. Now would you answer me question?"

"Um? Yes?"

"Good. Would you like ta have some fun?"

_"Fun?"_ she was growing alarmed, warning bells ringing in her head she began backing away slowly.

Mistake.

He frowned, "What? Don't yer trust me? Ah well, shame," smiling he thrust a knife into her chest, "such a waste." she fell over backwards, dead. The first kill of the afternoon, but not the last.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

Celeste had decided to disobey her mother, following her out of the house. Now she wished she hadn't, witnessing her mother's death was horrible. Covering her mouth to stop any herself being heard, she quickly ran back to the village, then began shouting, "Ah! Help! A big brute killed my Mamma! Help!" **(Crying 'Wee! Wee! Wee!') **she ran all the way home. On her heels, the group of bandits followed.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

Gantop, the head bandit, laughed mirthfully as he pulled his dagger from the woman's chest, "A terrible pity you had to die. You were such a pretty thing. Ah well, perhaps there are more for me to play with." smirking, he gestured his men forward. They all ran towards the village, yelling and screaming with triumph. In response, the village's inhabitants screamed and yelled with fear, mothers calling for their young ones, old men grabbing weapons and running out to fight, a fight that proved useless, for they were immediately cut down by the more experienced fighters, dying in vain. Soon, the battle was done, corpses scattered the ground, mostly villagers, but a few bandits. Women and children huddled against walls, or cowed in shadows. Smiling bandits ransacked their houses, while others grabbed the remaining people and bound and gagged them.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

One girl had managed to escape this, however. It was Celeste. She had run home, grabbed a small pack and dagger, put food and necessaries in it, grabbed her cloak, and run for it. She had simply run the opposite direction of the approaching bandits. Only now had she stopped, far away from her home, and an hour or two since she'd fled. Now, pausing for breath, she pondered all that had happened. Only then did the realization that her mother was dead hit her. Sobbing, she sunk to the ground in despair. _What to do, what to do._ she didn't know _what_, exactly, she was supposed to do. _Now what?_ Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. After, it seemed, forever, she stood up and picked up her bag, she spoke to herself, "I'll go look for the men, they'll know what to do." with that, she resolutely straightened her shoulders and set off, head held high.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

They were headed home, almost there actually. the job being done, and the bandits hadn't appeared either. All-in-all, the day had been successful. Or so they thought.

They were nearing the small path that lead to their village when Celeste-Of all people!- ran over to them. Quickly she ran to Jason and threw her arms around his waist, beginning to cry.

"Darling, what is wrong?" He asked her.

"Appa! The-bandits-and-bad-men-came-to-the-village-two-hours-after-you-left-Mamma-heard-noises-in-the-trees-and-went-to-see-what-they-were-she-told-me-to-stay-put-but-I-followed-her-and-I-really-wish-I-didn't-because-a-large-ugly-man-began-speaking-to-her-she-stated-to-back-away-but-he-KILLED-her-and-I-am-s-s-sooooooooo-scarrrrrrreeeed!" She sobbed into his waist.

It took them a little while to figure out what she said, but when they did, Jahn swore, Jason turned _extremely_ pale, and all the other men began whispering.

After a short while they had a plan and were waiting for the right time to set it in motion. Dusk was their time. Oh so slowly, dusk came along. Panthera**(I believe you know who he actually is.)** grabbed his bow and arrows, put his cloak on, and ran silently, as close as he could, to the village, several minutes later he was in position. Waiting, he finally saw who he was looking for, the leader. He knew he was the leader by the way he was bossing everyone around and drinking the finest ale. Slowly, Panthera notched an arrow to the bow and pulled back, sighting, he imagined the arrow shooting and hitting the target perfectly. He let it loose; seconds later, the leader fell over forwards, an arrow in his back, dead. For a moment all the men around him paused, then grabbed their weapons, looking around for the assailant. Another man was killed. The men were starting to get worried, their leader and second-in-command were both dead, killed by an unseen attacker who had perfect aim. Another man shot with no sound. The bandits didn't even know which direction the arrows were coming from. Later, when another twenty-one were dead **(How many arrows does a Ranger keep in his quiver? I'm saying twenty-four.)**, they heard feet running their way, coming from the trees, turning they saw the men from the village. As one, they all thought, _Now _this_ is what I am good at!_ they all then ran forward, and began to fight. It was a massacre.

An hour or two later, brings us to the scene of absolute carnage, not one of the original inhabitants or the pillaging bandits had survived, they were all dead. Or were they? Out of the forest came a girl, none other then Celeste. She ran to where she had last seen her father, and she found him exactly where she thought he was, except the for the last time she had seen him(Kissing her on the cheek, telling her he loved her.) he was alive, now he was lying on the ground with an axe in his chest, dead. Sobbing she fell to the ground, clutching his hand. After a few minutes, she heard something behind her, swiftly she grabbed her dagger, turned around and... almost plunged it into the chest of Panthera. "Oh! Panthera! I am so, so sorry! I do not know what got in-in-innn..." she trailed off.

"Do not worry Celeste. It is alright." He crouched down next to her and pulled her in his lap.

"Oh Panthera... Mamma and Appa are... are... d-d-dead!" she began sobbing again.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here, you are safe. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise. Shh." He murmured little nothings, and promises, "Shh." She cried in his shoulder till she fell asleep. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her to her home, he put her in her bed and tucked her in. Then he went outside to go do the hard, grueling job of cleaning up and burying the dead.

_/\/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\_/\/\_

Celeste stretched her arms and yawned, waking up. For a moment she wondered why her Mamma hadn't woken her up, since it was obviously past noon, then she remembered. She began crying again. After several moments of self-pity**(After what occurred I think I would** **pity myself longer.)**, she remembered Panthera. Anxiously she stood up and walked outside, and was greeted by the sight of a long row of neatly piled graves, each one had a small piece of wood at its head. She went up to the first and saw that her mother was in it, and her father next to her, then Jahn, then Jake, then her best-friend Theresa, and on-and-on.

When she got to the end she found another grave, but this time unfilled. As she wandered on, she saw Panthera carrying blacksmith Daren to the empty grave. She went over to help him, but he shrugged her off, continuing on his way. He put the man in the grave, with his hands crossed and his eyes closed, and began to slowly fill it in. Blacksmith Daren was the last villager to be buried. All the bandits were in single mound, one big hole Panthera had dug and thrown them in.

**Argh! I just finished this stupid chapter then deleted it! Agh! Now I have to rewrite all of that! I was at the 4,000 word mark! Ugh!**

They looked at each other, and seemed to agree on something without speaking. They then set to cleaning all the houses and yards and setting free the animals etc...

It was evening by the time they were finished, they had packed food up, grabbed some chickens and thrown them in a bag, which they tied to the back of one of the village mules, there were three: Yancy, Davey, Betty. And they had saddled the blacksmith's two horses up, Belle and Flame. On the backs of the mules they had put as much food they could find, several canteens of water, all the spare clothes in the village, most of these things to sell in the main town.

They took a drink, ate something;then mounted the horses, Panthera on Flame, a tall brown and black mare, and Celeste on Belle, a palomino. Panthera had the mule's lead ropes in his hands as they set off.

They rode off into the night, leaving 45 graves and an empty town.

End Chapter 1

**Okay, I am being extra careful I tell you, saving every ten words, because I DON'T eant to have to rewrite it all again. Phew! That is done, thankfully, saving.  
>Okay, Northernlight24, In Chapter 4 the reason why Halt didn't notice the fact that Will wasn't dead will be revealed. Hint: poison.<strong>

**The total of words in this chapter is: 4,088**

**And remember to Read and Review. Cause I likey reviews, they are my food, the sustenance of my stories.**

**You can expect Chapter 2 to be quicker, because I know what it I am going to write for it. And It isn't gonna be as long as this one, I promise.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay peeps, I am back in action. Hiyah! Anyways, **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that you recognize, so don't steal Celeste from me (She is MINE!)-Even though I don't really like her-don't! Oh, and I also own all the dead people in the village, you know; and all of the dead bandits. But you can have them, they're un-important, I mean they are dead, so there isn't much you can do with them.**

**Okay-dokay, on with the show!**

Halts POV

Halt's Cabin, Redmont Castle, Araluen

2 months after the battle in Will's, ahem, _Panthera's_ adopted village

Halt was drinking coffee in the kitchen, reading a notice sent from Crowley about when the Gathering was. When he finished the letter, he stood up and walked outside. He would have to go to see Baron Arald about taking a break for the time he would be gone.

**(Warning: Here follows a short, cheesy part.)**

Sitting down on his porch, he, once again, thought of Will. Will smiling. Will laughing. Will knocking an arrow, and aiming, and shooting it. Will yelling. Will crying. No, don't think of Will crying. Will playing with Tug. Tug. Halt knew that he should send Tug home to Old Bob. It's just that Tug was the only thing he had left of Will. "Why did you have to die, Will?" he asked the sky, "Why did you leave us?" Halt knew that it hadn't been Will's fault...

They had been talking, just talking, when all of a sudden Will had stopped, he had looked surprised, then he had said, "Ow." and fell over forward, two arrows in his shoulders. Halt had leapt up, grabbed Will and shook him, **(BTW, I just don't think it's really all that smart to shake an injured person.)** but the boy was already unconscious. Halt had yelled at Horace to get a healer, no, every healer he could find. But they couldn't save him. Will was dying. The healers said the arrows had been tipped with poison, that even though the shots hadn't killed him, the poison would, his heart was slowing down. They had stood up; shaking their heads, then had left. Halt had stared after them, _no it cannot be! Will can't die! No! I won't allow him to! _These words had gone through Halt's head, he had promised Will he wouldn't die, but he had failed him** (Duh.)**. Halt remembered this, and Will's last few moments. Halt had been holding his hand, staring at nothing, when Will had awoken. He had looked at Halt and said, "Halt?"

Halt had jumped at his voice, and then looked down; Will was staring up at him, "Yes Will?"

"Halt? Don't leave me, Halt. I don't want to be alone." Will had started panicking

"Don't worry Will, I will stay with you. Shh, everything's going to be alright. Shh." _How stupid I was_, he thought, _I made him a promise I knew I could not keep, and I lied to him. I told him everything was going to be okay._ A tear rolled down Halt's face, into his beard. He didn't notice it however; he was too busy heading for the clearing, the clearing where Will had always practiced. Halt grabbed his bow, arrows and knives, and began throwing and shooting, trying to become lost in the thrill of hitting exactly where he had aimed for every time.

As Halt was practicing in his clearing, Alyss was heading on a mission to Celtica for diplomatic purposes. She, too, was thinking of Will. However, she was remembering when Halt, Horace and Princess Cassandra had arrived...

'Alyss was in the castle with Lady Pauline, when a messenger knocked on the door. Lady Pauline gracefully stood, and went to answer it, opening the door. The messenger bowed, and spoke, "Lady Pauline, your presence, and that of your pupils, Alyss Mainwairing, is required in the courtyard." Thanking him, Pauline turned to Alyss and spoke, "Well, it seems as if your lessons are delayed, we will come back later to continue discussions on the table settings for when a knight comes to call. Come, let us go." **(Table settings for when a knight comes? It was meant to sound like a boring lesson.)**

Alyss stood up and sighed inwardly, it is not like she didn't like learning about setting tables, it's just when you've been learning about them for a week straight, that you get a little bit frustrated. She followed Lady Pauline out of the rooms, wondering where Will was at the moment. Little did she know, that in a few moments, she would be wishing she was back in the room she was exiting, just now, totally oblivious to a fact she would never like to hear.

They entered the courtyard only a few moments later, to be greeted by the sight of a huge crowd gathering around something. Curiously, they headed that way. Pushing their way through, they were greeted by the sight of the king, who was visiting Baron Arald, hugging, crying and laughing onto, someone. Alyss was extremely perplexed by this, _since when has the king been so happy?_ As the king stood up, Alyss realized that that was the princess. _The princess! That must mean that Halt and Horace and WILL are back!_ As Alyss began looking for Will, Lady Pauline realized why the princess was here as well, and also began looking. At the same time they spotted Halt and Horace murmuring a conversation to Baron Arald. Alyss ran over, completely abandoning all Curior-ness in her attempt to find Will. As she approached she began to catch some of their conversation, "and we... the fight was... I wish..." They stopped when they saw her approaching, Lady Pauline behind her. "Lady Pauline, Lady Alyss." Baron Arald bowed, Halt nodded and Horace kissed each lady's hand.

Alyss was looking around eagerly, trying to find Will, because of this she didn't notice Halt's sad look as he watched her. Not finding Will, Alyss looked back at the others, tuning into their conversation, "Yes, the battle went well, we had minimal losses on our side."**(Did they? )** Halt was saying, "And Will's group of archers was one of the greatest reasons why we won."

"And throughout the battle, how many would you say there were fighting you?"

"We guessed, around three to four thousand."

Baron Arald sucked in a breath, "Three to four thousand Temujai, and you say that they have retreated?" Halt nodded in affirmation, "And you also said Will had a group of archers who helped out." he muttered, more to himself, "Then where is he? I have to congratulate him." Alyss eagerly looked over at Halt for his answer, but instantaneously grew worried by his pained expression. "What's wrong Halt?" asked the Baron.

"Will..." Halt began, his voice cracking, "Will...He... I... He didn't..." after stuttering a little longer-something Pauline, Horace, Baron Arald, and Alyss had never seen him do-Horace raised his hand, stopping Halt.

As calmly as Horace could, he explained to them what Halt was trying to say, "What Halt is trying to say, is, we won the battle, Will proposed a treaty, Halt and Will were talking, when Will stopped and looked at Halt with a surprised expression on his face, he then fell over forward with two arrows in his shoulders, the arrows in themselves were not fatal," Pauline and Baron Arald were looking increasingly worried, and Alyss had a look of awaiting dread upon her face, "I... I went to go get healers, and they came, but..." The 'but' ruined all of Alyss's hope, her face began to crumple, "But, they said the arrows were tipped with poison and Will... Died." hearing this last word, Alyss fell towards Lady Pauline (Also crying), tears running down her face, sobs wracking her body. Baron Arald, too, mourned Will, tears silently running down his face.

Halt watched this all silently, he was all dried up from crying, he had no more tears to shed. Horace's eyes were also dry.

After several moments, Alyss had excused herself, and left. Running to the safety of her room, she threw herself on her bed and wept. Two days later they held a large ceremony, honoring Will. Eleven Rangers attended, and half a thousand other people.'

Hearing one of her guards speak to her, Alyss awoke from her musings and turned to reply.

Horace was training, when he saw Evanlyn, _no_, he corrected himself, _Princess Cassandra, _approaching him.

"Horace?" She said his name faintly.

"Yes Princess Cassandra?"

"You do know it has been half of a year since Will's... death?"

"Oh..." Horace hadn't known, "No, I... I forgot. I guess I have just been trying to distract myself from any thoughts of him..."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I only know this because I heard some people speaking in the hallway, and one mentioned the date... and... And it dawned on Me." her voice trembled, "Will... will you...?"

"Of course." he answered her un-spoken plea for someone to lean on, "I know the perfect place." he lead her for a short walk to a small tree, "It's the same type of tree as the one he used to hide from me in, while we lived in the Ward." he answered her questioning look.

"Will you tell me about Will when he was younger?"

"Of course; although, at that time in my life I had a different point-of-view about him then I do now." he said, trying to draw a smile from her, and succeeded.

And so, all of Will's friends spent the six-month anniversary, of his death, talking about and remembering him. Even though he wasn't dead...

End Chapter 2

**I told you it wouldn't be as long. Don't worry, next chapter we will be re-joining Will and Celeste. *smiles***

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And remember, I likey the reviews you send me! They help me think.**

**And thanks everyone for the awesome, amazing reviews you've already sent me. They are awesome and amazing! *mutters* oops, already said that...**

**Dodo.123, thanks for telling me about my punctuation problems, as my sixth grade math teacher once said: 'It's the little things that kill you.' I mean, sure she was talking about math, but I think it counts for a lot of things in life, including this. And also, yeah, the title does kind of give it away, doesn't it.**

**Until next time!**

**Bye you awesome and amazing reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Yes, chapter three is here. I'm glad you have continued reading this story. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Aimless Fan girl: Halty! Oh Halty-Poo! Where are you Halty?**

**Will: *hiding behind a tree* *snickers to himself* Heheheh, Halty-Poo, heheheh.**

**Halt: Agh! Will! Where are you? You have to hide me! *accidently, in his terror, runs into a tree* *falls unconscious***

**Aimless Fan girl: Oooh! I found you Halty! *runs to Halt* *screams in dismay to find him dying* WILLY!**

**Will: *rubbing ears, comes out from behind tree* what?**

**Aimless Fan girl: *screams at top of lungs* **_**HALTY-POO IS DYING! WAHHHHHHHHH!**_** *runs away***

**Will: What? Sorry, I can't hear you. What did you say? *sees her running away, shrugs shoulders* *turns away to go hide behind tree again***

**Me: *signs to Will* 'Your deaf now.'**

**Unfortunately, Will doesn't know sign language, so he ignored me and hid behind his tree. The whole time, Halt is lying on the ground, gasping his last breaths all dramatically, trying to get Will to notice him, but utterly failing.**

**Halt: *mutters to himself* stupid boy, *gets up, walks over to Will, and goes 'crick' while drawing a line across his throat and points to himself.***

**Will: O.o**

**Halt: *walks back to where he was dying, lies down, and continues 'dying'***

**Will: *runs to Halt and starts sobbing dramatically***

**Halt: *gasp, gasp, moan, moan* **

**Suddenly they both stop and glare at me.**

**Halt: You were trying to distract the readers, weren't you?**

**Me: Who me? What from?**

**Will: Say it.**

**Me: What?**

**Will and Halt both pull out their Saxe and throwing knives.**

**Me: *gulps* *rapidly says* I-don't-own-any-of-the-following-characters-that-any-of-you-readers-recognize-they-all-belong-to-the-well-known-John-Flanagan-only-Celeste-and-a-few-others-are-mine-please-don't-take-them-from-me! *runs away*  
><strong>

**Okay, now starts the third chapter...**

Agnatak

Panthera and Celeste had traveled to the main town, and sold most of their belongings and the three mules, and after looking for a job and finding none, they had continued on. They had traveled through many towns, towns that were steadily growing larger, yet hadn't found any jobs. They had resorted to stealing clothes and food, Panthera also hunted with his bow. They were both starving slowly to death.

Today they were in a very large town and Panthera was preparing for a burglary at a fancy house later that night. He was putting on his black outfit with gloves he had stolen. He had a small bag-also stolen- that had his gear in it, and where he would put the stolen items. Celeste was looking at him with resigned worry. She didn't want him doing this, yet she knew he would do it anyway. They needed the money, for food and clothes; for winter was coming, and if they didn't have good clothes, they would freeze to death.

It was midnight, the time of the burglar, thief, and assassin; anyone who had dark business to attend. Celeste watched as Panthera put on his shoes, or rather, cloth tied around his feet, for silence. She picked up his bag and handed it to him, "You don't have to do this." she whispered to him, futilely trying to dissuade him.

"Yes I do." She looked at him with sadness. Seeing her look, he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, "Don't worry honey, I'll come back. I always do, don't I?" she nodded, still not happy. Tears trickled down her face. "Shh, it's okay." He pulled her close. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Everything's going to be alright." As much as he wanted to stay there all night, hugging her and comforting her, Panthera had to go, pulling away he studied her face, "Now stay here, don't leave, I'll be back." He kissed away her tears, then left.

Panthera silently flitted from shadow to shadow, unconsciously using his Ranger training. He passed right by several other people with bad intent without them even knowing he was there. He was good, but not the best, because he didn't notice the other shape, trailing him.

In a few minutes he had reached his destination, a large house. He had already scouted it, and found exactly where to get in. He flitted to the back of it, there were two dogs back there, watch dogs, trained to attack and alert the household of any trespassers. Both the dogs were asleep, and didn't wake up when Panthera entered the yard. The reason they didn't awaken? He had slipped sleeping herbs into their food, they would be out for two hours, long enough for him to enter and exit with valuables and time to spare, even if he ran into other delays. Grabbing one of his tools, a small knife, he inched towards a window and began working at it. After cutting a small hole, big enough for his arm, he reached in and unlocked the window. He then inched it up, thankfully the stupid owners oiled their windows. _Probably because they rely on their watchdogs so much, the idiots._ He crawled into the house and made his way through it, looking for anything of value. He spotted a silver platter in a cabinet, making sure it was real; he shoved it in his bag, and then searched the drawers. After that, he moved on, to rummaging through each room in the house.

As he slowly came into the profession of a burglar, he had developed a small timer in his head. So the whole time he was doing his burglaries, a part of his brain was counting down the time to when the dogs would awaken. When he reached half an hour left, he grabbed his bag-making sure nothing clanked-and made his way back to the window. He climbed out, closed it, and latched it shut, and then he replaced the hole with the small piece of cut-out glass. He then ran away.

The person who had been trailing Panthera was headed back to his sleeping area,_ the boy had talent. He would certainly be good at what we do. Perhaps the boss might approve of me taking him in to train. Hmm. _

The next day, the man headed to the Black Market. The boy would surely be there, after the load he had stolen the night before. The man walked into the first store he found. It was crowded, a large crowd surrounding someone. The man pushed his way to the front, and found himself seeing the very boy he was looking for. He was talking to the owner, probably about prices, and would occasionally turn to slap away a man's hand that would stray too close to his bag for his liking. When a hand became a little too persistent-grabbing and pulling at the bag-the boy whipped around and attacked. First he yanked the bag back, throwing the other off balance. Quickly he threw the bag to the owner and went to it at the other man. Jumping on him and whaling away at his head, the other threw his hands in front of his face while rolling over, tossing the boy off of him. Normally this move would throw the opposing man to the ground, resulting in the defendant's ultimate victory. But as the spectators observed, the boy knew how to fight, as he rolled right over and stood up, crouched and waiting. The man, expecting to find the boy lying on the ground, was surprised when he stood to find a fist in his face, breaking his nose. He groaned and clutched his nose, leaving his stomach open for attack, the boy merely punched him once more, and then turned, glancing threateningly at the spectators, he grabbed his bag and checked to see if everything was in it. Apparently not, for he turned an angry glare at the crowd, sweeping his eyes over them, searching for a bulging pocket or guilty look. Evidently he found the thief, for he stopped looking and glared at a certain man, nervously, the crowd backed away from the man in question, who glanced around him worriedly. He then looked at the boy approaching him, the crowd backing away, and the injured man lying on the floor. Giving in, he threw the object at the boy and ran for it. The boy smiled and turned back to his bargaining.

The man had looked on in slight amazement as the boy beat up the other man, and then cowed the man who had stolen one of his objects. Now he was heading for the headquarters, he intended to speak to his boss.

Finally he reached his destination, a small building tucked behind a factory. Walking inside, he headed to the stairs and climbed them. Once he reached the top, he went to the first door on the left. He knocked and entered.

Sitting in a chair in the center of the room, was a tall man. "Ah, Gillian; what brings you here? Do you need another target?"

"No Leader. I have something I wish to present to you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"A boy."

"A boy," He pondered this, "What do you mean?"

"I have been watching a certain boy lately; he has talents for our line of work."

"How do you know this?"

"I have seen him dressed all in black, skulking in shadows near midnight, heading somewhere. I follow him and see him break into houses and come out unscathed. Some of these houses I know to have extremely high security. Yet he passes this with no angst."

"You know our, business, has nothing to do with burglary? At least for money."

"Yes, I do know this. But his ability to pass right by others without their knowing is like ours; although he could do with some training. I believe he would make a fitting new recruit. You know we could do with more of those."

"True, true, hm, very well, I will send others to watch him, see if he is worthy to become one of us. For two weeks, that sounds like reasonable amount of time. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Leader." Gillian bowed his head and turned to leave.

Over the following two weeks, Panthera was constantly being watched and trailed. Notes were constantly being taken about him, where he lived, his next house, wherever he sold the items he stole, his name, his companion's name, and how he hardly ever spoke, etcetera.

When the time was up, Gillian was called to Leader's office.

"So, Gillian." Leader said as Gillian entered.

"Yes Leader, you called for me?"

"You were right about the boy. He does show talent. I have decided that he is worthy. Your next assignment is to recruit him. Go now."

"Yes Leader." Gillian exited the room, already planning on how he would approach the boy, or rather, Panthera as they had learned his name; and the name suited him. Panthera, which meant, Black Panther.

Panthera was taking a walk, not for fun though. He was busy eyeing the large, rich-people's houses nearby to see what type of visible defenses they had. He pretended t stumble as he once again sensed someone watching him. He furtively swung his eyes around, while he pretended to right himself. He saw another figure walking several paces behind him. _Another one._ Panthera had eased off on the amount of houses he had been burglarizing lately, because there were people watching him. They would follow him everywhere; he knew they watched his every move and position. Now he righted himself and walked on. Deciding it was time to confront his silent watchers, Panthera headed for a dark, silent alley** (The exact type you're told by your parents to stay away from.)**. Silently hiding behind a barrel, he awaited his pursuer.

Gillian hesitated at the entrance to the alley, as far as he knew, Panthera hadn't noticed his watchers yet, but that was no reason to let his guard down. After waiting several minutes for Panthera to emerge, Gillian warily went in. _Perhaps the boy has someone he is meeting._ That thought was abruptly stopped, when Gillian felt someone attack him.

00=00=00

Panthera watched his follower hesitantly enter the alley. Unaware of the boy hiding behind the barrel, he passed Panthera.

Mistake.

Panthera crept after the man and attacked him. He used his Saxe hilt to knock the man unconscious, and was once again disappointed at his lack of fight. Shrugging his shoulders, Panthera tied the man up and waited for him to awaken.

00=00=00

Slowly Gillian awoke, but he didn't open his eyes, as he realized he was bound. As quietly as he could, Gillian tried to remove his bonds. A bored voice interrupted his struggles, "I know you're awake. There's no point in trying to hide it, especially with the amount of movement."

Gillian opened his eyes, and found himself facing is captor, Panthera, the boy he had been trailing. Suddenly all that had happened, came rushing back to hm. Inwardly, he cursed himself for his lack of concentration when he had entered the alleyway. Seeing the man berating himself, Panthera watched in amusement.

Finally, Gillian realized he was being watched, and stopped. He looked over to Panthera, "So," he said in a conversational voice, "who are you?"

Panthera smiled, "I believe I should be the one asking you that. Why have you and your allies been following me for the last two weeks?" he asked.

Gillian started in surprise, and then said, "Well, we have been watching you to see if you are worthy to join us."

Panthera's smile widened, "And _am_ I?"

"My Leader says yes. You are."

"So, who exactly are you? And what is your group?"

"I am Gillian. My group is a secret organization that I cannot tell you about here."

Panthera's smile disappeared, "Tell me, now. What do you do?" his voice was now a deadly quiet.

"I won't." Gillian resolutely said.

"Okay, come with me." Panthera picked him up and set off walking, in the opposite direction of the alley's entrance. Gillian was surprised by his strength, and how after two refusals, he had given in. They walked further along, and then Panthera stopped by a door, opened it and closed it again, this time locking it. Turning around, he held his Saxe knife to Gillian's throat, "Now, tell me."

**Authors Note: I was extremely tempted to just stop it here, leaving you on your toes. **

Gillian could feel the sharp edge of the knife on his throat; he couldn't even swallow, for fear of being cut by it. "Is this room secure?"

"Oh yes, it's _very_ secure. Only those that have the key can get in _or out_ of here." Panthera smiled, "So tell me."

"Well," Gillian paused, gathering his thoughts, "Our organization is one that is a secret to all. No one knows of it except for those of extreme importance in this kingdom, and us. We are a group of assassins, we are also spies." Panthera was intrigued and gesture for him to continue, "Our group is small, yet very large. What I mean to say is, there are very few of us, but we play an important part in every single war that has ever happened in the history of the Realms..." Gillian continued on with his explanation.

"So, basically," Panthera said, when he had finished. "You're a group of people who hire out as normal assassins. Yet, you're neutral. You will only join one side if they bribe you with large amounts of money, or one of your friends asks a favor, you're privy to very important information in every kingdom you know of. Such as?"

"We know of other secret organizations in other kingdoms."

"Well, what do I have to do if I wish to join?"

"First you have to release me, and then I will lead you back to our building. Then you will be questioned about everything, who you are, where you're from, everything. Then you will be outfitted, and your training will begin."

Panthera released him from is bonds and exited the room they were in, and then asked, "What about my companion? What will become of her?"

Gillian considered this for a moment then said, "She can live in the building, although she won't be able to see you often because your training will take up all your time, and no distractions are allowed. Of course she'll have to be questioned as well."

They wandered out of the alley and headed for Panthera's current sleeping area, a small alleyway behind a bar. As they approached, a small figure ran out from behind a pile of trash and ran to Panthera, "Panthera! I was so worried! You said you would only be out for half an hour! It has been three times that!" as she glared at and scolded a sorry Panthera, she seemed to notice the other man for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Gillian smiled at the small figure staring up at him with sad-looking eyes and her dirty appearance, "My name is Gillian, your companion here is now to be apprenticed to my business."

The girl's sad eyes brightened, she turned to Panthera, "Oh Panther! You should've told me you were going out to get a job, other then... other than your current one. So," she turned back to Gillian, "what is his job?"

Gillian bit his lip as he looked down at her, "He is training to be an assassin." he said, and saw her visibly droop, _she was probably expecting a more honest profession_. He thought.

"Don't worry Celeste darling," Panthera said, hugging the girl. "We'll be living in a _building_ this time. With actual_ clothes_." Gillian was saddened to see how just the thought of proper clothes and a roof over her head, brightened Celeste's mood. "Now go grab our stuff. We are off."

Gillian led them to the building, then inside it. A man in black appeared and gestured to the Celeste, she glanced at Panthera who nodded at her, and followed the man. Panthera was lead a different direction.

A new life started for him that day; one that would lead him to his past, and his future.

End Chapter 3

**So, how did you like it? Please Read and Review. :P**

**I think that last sentence was pretty good, hey? Right, all mysterious like? *looks around the room to find no one there* ah well. Just talking to myself here… *face palm***

**Chapter 4 will be up in maybe two days time, don't know, what with school and all-I'm homeschooled so I don't get the summer off. :(**

**وداعا زملائي**

**(Means: 'Goodbye my colleagues!' It is in Arabic.)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Wow, I am seriously running these chapters out fast! Not really.**

**Okay, I just want to get one thing straight with you people, my dad came back from flying airplanes, Monday. And he doesn't-How do I put this?-like it when I am on the computer for more than an hour a day. So, since I'm not a very fast typer... I think you get the picture. So, also, I will be going over my last 3 chapters (And prologue.) for any spelling mistakes and grammar, as soon as I figure out how. So all you reviewers of mine that know how to do that, please PM me and tell me how; it would be greatly appreciated, *smiles appreciatively*. Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**Let's get this straight for any of you people who haven't caught on yet, Panthera=Will.**

**(1) My mom told me how to spell it, so yeah, I spelled it right. Booyah! (2) Did they use first-aid kits? If not, what were they called? I'm just calling it a first-aid kit so you know what it is. (3) Look, that's his name till something else happens, or I decide to switch it, so there. (4) So if Halt had permitted Erak to set the boat a-flame, Will would have awoken to the heat, resulting in Halt, Erak, Evanlyn/Princess Cassandra, and Horace seeing Will jumping up out of the boat, with an **_**extremely**_** annoyed look on his face, asking them why they had tried to burn him alive. Of course, if this had happened, then my story wouldn't be very long, so, yeah, tough luck. (5) Duh. (6) *dramatic pause*  
><strong>

**Starting chapter four, right... Now:**

The building

Agnatak

Panthera POV

Panthera lay back in his bed, thinking. Since he and Celeste had walked into the building one and a half years ago, a lot had changed. First off, his amnesia had left, resulting in him remembering all of his past, and his former friends and where he was from. Since the Leader had said they needed to know everything about him, he had told them of the Rangers: where they met, what they did, who they were; he told them of the battle in Skandia; about the Temujai. What interested him, was they said they knew most everything there was to know in this land, and the surrounding ones, yet they had never heard of Araluen, Skandia, Teutlandt, Arridi, Tascano, Alpina, Celtica Picta, Iberion, Aslava, Sonderland, or Gallica.

They had said: _there have been legends of a land across the sea to the west. Mayhaps you are from this land. If this is so, once your training is over, we shall send you off on a scouting mission to find your country; with several others to help you, of course._

And now he was living in a country called Agnatak. During his Geography lessons, Halt had never mentioned a land across the Western Sea, perhaps he didn't know of one. Thinking of Halt, Panthera sadly pulled his bronze oak leaf out from underneath his shirt. He had been given it by Halt; it meant that he was an apprentice, a Ranger in training. _No more._ He thought sadly,_ Halt believes me dead, so I am no longer his apprentice. _Panthera hadn't gotten rid of it yet though. Probably because it was the only thing he had left of his old life. No longer had he his Ranger cloak, re-curve bow, arrows, boots, clothes. No, now he wore black. Black boots, black clothes, a black cape. He even had his weapons made of Blackwood, a type of tree that grew here, in this country; not only was it the blackest of blacks, it was also incredibly tough. His arrows were fletched with black eagle feathers; everything he owned was black. They had even taken his Saxe and throwing knife, removed the blades from their hilts, and re-fashioned the blades to Blackwood hilts.

During his time here, he had acquired many more weapons, all hidden in multiple places, they are as follows, including their hiding places: twenty-five throwing and fighting knives, hidden in his boots, his cape, his shirt and pants; two sabers, hidden down each pant leg; his Saxe and throwing knife, in their normal scabbard; one longbow, unstrung, attached to his saddle, strung, slung over his back; thirty-five arrows, slung over his back in one quiver; three pouches, contents are as follows, pouch one: one packet of liquid Sleeping poison, one packet of liquid Death-Still poison, one packet of liquid Knock-out poison, one packet of liquid Quick-death poison, one packet of liquid Slow-death poison, one packet of sleeping pills, ten packets of miscellaneous**(1)** poisons; pouch two: disguise face paste, disguise hair dye, disguise skin dye; pouch three: flint, steel, tinder, spare arrowheads, one first-aid kit**(2)**, one needle, ten feet of black thread, black pieces of cloth, spare black eagle feathers for fletching arrows, one comb.

It had taken six months just to memorize where he had hidden every single weapon on his person, even more to be good at grabbing them all and throwing them at five different targets. At some times, his practices reminded him of his Ranger training, such as when he was told practice was the only way to become good, or perfect, at anything, just like Halt would say. But no, mustn't think of Halt, Halt's loyalties were to the Araluen kingdom, Panthera's loyalties were to Leader. Leader would tell any of his men, or women, to do a job, and they _would_ get it done, _fast_. Panthera no longer referred to Crowley, no, Leader was his boss. Crowley would tell him what to do no more, neither would Halt, or King Duncan. And later, when Panthera became a professional, like Gillian, then he would still refer to Leader, but he would also take on jobs of his own; but even then, if Leader didn't like the job he was taking on, Panthera would say _no_ to the job, because Leader didn't like it. This had been drilled into his brain. What Leader says, goes. What Leader wishes, must be done. What Leader dislikes, you abhor. Leader is boss, Leader is in charge.

Even though Panthera** (3)** had told himself to stop thinking of Halt, his mind drifted back to his last moments with him. _"Yes I know, practice, practice, practice. But first we have to return to Araluen." Will said, Halt's face had turned pained at the mention of returning there. He hadn't told Will yet that he was banished. Will was about to ask him what was wrong, when he felt pain erupt in both of his shoulders. Halt's face had changed to surprise and growing concern, then Will had fallen forward, face-first onto the ground. He had heard voices all fuzzy-like-as if from a long distance-shouting, and had felt somebody move him, then everything had gone black._

_Will had re-awoken to the sound of people murmuring, although he couldn't decipher what they were saying. He felt someone holding his hand. It felt rough and worn, he looked up at the face, also rough, so maybe it was... "Halt?" He asked. The person holding his hand had jerked, "Yes Will?" so it was Halt, "Halt? Don't leave me Halt. I don't want to be alone." Halt was fading away, disappearing from Will's sight, even as he said, "Don't worry Will, I will stay with you..." his voice was fading, "Shh... going... alright..." Halt was gone; and then, nothing._

And the next time he had awoken, was to a young girl around fifteen, looking at him curiously and speaking in a language he didn't know.

From Panthera's perspective, it seemed that Halt _had_ left him, _had_ abandoned him. Panthera didn't know why Halt would tell him everything was alright, then-when he was sick-put him on a boat to float away; not even a letter to tell him _why _he had been abandoned. The only thing Panthera thought could have happened was that the arrows he had been shot with, could have had some liquid Death-Still poison on them. It was created by Leader, for his followers in times of emergencies, such as being captured and not finding any other way out. The poison works thru several steps, steps that though seem long, actually only take three minutes to happen:

1. The poison is injected into the bloodstream.

2. The bloodstream carries the poison to every part of the body, and thru the heart.

3. Once the poison reaches the heart, it will begin to slow the heart.

4. To an observer, it would seem that the subject is dying, their heartbeat slowing down, and their body cooling down.

5. The poison should by now have slowed the subject's heartbeat down to ten beats per minute, or one every three seconds. To the observer, the subject is almost dead.

6. By now the poison has reached every part of the body, supplying enough oxygen to keep these parts alive for three days, yet this is a different type of oxygen, instead of turning the blood red, it will turn blue; appearing to the observer that the subject's heart is too weak to reach these parts of the body. This new type of oxygen, also known as genoxy, will make the subject feel cold to the touch.

7. By now, the subject appears to be dead. And the subject's heart is actually beating at thee beats per minute, or one beat per every twenty seconds.

8. The subject is now 'dead' to the observer, or captor. So they will get rid of the body; most likely taking it out of its current prison, and throwing it in the woods. If they decide to burn the body, the poison will be alerted to the heat and release its hold over the body, resulting in the subject awakening to find his/her escape attempt to have failed, and will then attempt to fight his/her way out of there**(4)**.

But Panthera couldn't see how his attacker would have had access to the Death-Still poison, especially since Leader said they were the only ones who knew of it, and that none of Leader's followers had ever been to Skandia, except for Panthera, and that didn't count**(5)**.

Panthera fell asleep thinking of what he would do the next day. **(6)**

Normal POV

Over the next year and a half, Panthera's training increased. He learned as many languages as he could, of course this was mandatory; at the end of his time there, he knew ten different languages, not including Araluen. He would learn more on poisons, medicines and their different uses, for good and bad. Also part of his poison training was to become immune to it. Yep, that's right, he would be dosed with the poisons he owned several times a week, and if he came close to death, he would be given the antidote; but slowly, oh so slowly, he was becoming immune to these poisons-except for the Death-Still one, that no one was immune to-he guessed that by the end of his training, he would be immune to them all, he was right.

He obtained more daggers and knives to hide on his person. He also made himself more arrows, meaning he now carried forty-three arrows around with him, all made of Blackwood. He managed to find his Ranger cloak, and he stole it back. He visited Celeste, once. He learned everything he could about the land he was living in. He would go outside, and climb to the roof and just look at the stars, trying to remember any constellation from Araluen. He would ponder the places he had lived, Araluen for almost sixteen years, Skandia as a slave for one, and here, Katanga, for three years, maybe the rest of his life. He would resolve that if, _if_ he ever went back to Araluen, that he would visit the places he used to live, play, practice, and maybe even go to a Gathering. Yet he would never speak to his friends again. They believed him dead, so dead he would remain.

Celeste POV

The day was here. The day Panthera would graduate from the building. The day he would move out.

Celeste was on a walk, thinking about all that had transpired over the years, and what was to come, _hmm, so today, after many days I finally get to see Panthera again. What has it been? A year? Yes, I haven't seen him in a year. _She sat down beneath a tree_, I wonder how he has changed? Last I saw of him, he seemed cold, not nice. Not like he used to be. When we found him, he was first subdued, then he became all high-spirited. But, then the battle came, and since then... _Her shoulders began shaking._ After remembering his former life, he told me everything, about his mentor, his friends, about what he had gone through in that land called Skandia. Yes, _shesighed._ But, when he spoke of those memories... when he spoke of those memories, he didn't sound as if he missed them, his friends I mean. _She sighed again, looking out over the city, towards the building she had lived in for the past three years._ Panthera, or, I guess his real name, is Will. Will is a nice name, but he's decided to give that up. He's claimed the name we gave him, Panthera, Black Panther. This reminds me. Gillian said that occasionally a follower would connect with one of the Leader's animals; and that when they did, the Leader would give the animal to them. And Gillian said Panthera; _she paused to think something over_, "Nah, I won't call him Will, his name's Panthera. _That decided, she continued her musings_. Gillian said Panthera has connected to one of the Leader's animals. I wonder what type it is. Ah well, at his graduation later today, maybe I'll meet it. _

She stood up, and continued her walk. _Also, Leader told me that Panthera will be given missions, or jobs I guess. I doubt I'll be sent with him on these, so... So where will I stay? I don't know if Leader will allow me to continue staying in the building; I mean the place is nice and all, but, there's something lacking. I don't know. Thinking of Leader, he seems nice enough; like he seems to genuinely care about his followers, but there's something about him that, that, oh I don't know!_ She threw her hands in the air, frustrated. As she continued her walk, she heard a familiar voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a long, long time, Panthera. He sounded annoyed, and slightly mad (As in crazy.). She didn't hear a second person with him, so she decided he was just ranting in the woods. Something she hadn't known he did. She paused her trekking to try and listen in to his rants, maybe she would learn something interesting.

"...but I just don't understand! Leader is nice and kind, yet he _still_ throws these things at me! I mean, sure, he makes it sound like it is all good, getting us immune to these poisons, but some of them make me re-live things I don't _want_ to re-live!" She began thinking these things over, but was interrupted when he went into another fit, "And _Gillian_! I mean, yes he _is_ friendly. I'll grant him that. But wouldn't you think he's just a bit _too_ friendly? I mean the dude is seriously w_ay_ too nice to people! He should try being more solemn! Yeah he is a senior follower! And yeah he is older and more intelligent than me, but the guy just needs to cool it with his bubbly attitude!" Celeste was sad to hear that Panthera didn't like people who were happy most of the time, he used to be, and personally, she liked Gillian, he was nice. "Well," she heard him sigh. "I guess I should head back now, Leader won't want me to be late. Especially since he'll be introducing me to my new traveling companions, the other followers who were also being trained, I just never got to meet them." Celeste was about to head back as well, when she heard something like a roar from a mountain lion, surprised, she hastily climbed the tree she was hiding behind. Out of nowhere, a large, Black Panther came running past her tree, swiftly followed by Panthera. _Panthera was chasing a panther?_ It didn't make sense._ Shouldn't it be the other way around?_ She wondered.

This would be the last time she heard him speak so freely, in a long, long, _long _time.

After she was sure they were gone, she climbed down from the tree and headed for the building.

Normal POV

"Do you Panthera of Agnatak promise to serve Leader no matter what his choices in anything are?" Asked Gillian, swearing Panthera into the followers. They had decided that Panthera would give up his nationality to Araluen, to become a full citizen of Agnatak, of course soon he would be giving up this small allegiance and be totally involved and alleged to the Followers.

"I Panthera of Agnatak do promise to serve Leader no matter what his choices in anything are." Copied Panthera.

"Do you promise that to the best of your ability you will protect Leader, no matter the situation?"

"I promise that to the best of my ability I will protect Leader, no matter the situation."

"Do you vow that you will keep the existence of the Followers, their laws, who they are and what they do, as they are, a secret?"

"I vow that I will keep the existence of the Followers, their laws, who they are, and what they do, as they are, a secret, forevermore."

"I Gillian of the Followers, who has given up all my former alliances to only serve the followers, promise to keep you and all of my kind safe from any harm, mental or physical. Do you so vow?"

"I Panthera of the Followers give up all of my former alliances to the Followers and will only serve the Followers. I promise to keep you and all of my kind safe from any harm, mental or physical. I do so vow."

"Then I Gillian of the Followers welcome you Panthera of the Followers. May you live long and prosper, may your every job be fulfilled to your utmost desire. Welcome."

"I Panthera of the Followers, thank you Gillian of the Followers for your kindness of allowing me to join the followers. May you live long and prosper, may your every job be fulfilled to your utmost desire. Thank you." They shook hands. Then Panthera took the small necklace with the Followers symbol on it, and placed it around his neck. It was his symbol, a Black Panther, running, with a capital F placed on its side. Then he turned around and whistled, and out of nowhere, a Black Panther came running, the very same one that Celeste had seen Panthera chasing. Panthera walked over to it, and showed it his necklace, "See Kithara? Our symbol is on it. I will wear it forevermore. It shows that we shall be together, and that I will always be a Follower. The cat purred, and Panthera threw his arms around it and hugged it. "Yep, I knew you would like it. I requested it to be made especially for us." With one more hug, Panthera stood up, and walked to Celeste. What he hadn't mentioned, was the fact that he had removed his bronze oak leaf and hid it in one of his pouches; he hadn't worn it for two years.

Celeste ran to him and hugged him around his neck, "Panthera! Now that you have graduated, what will become of me? Will I travel with you? Or will you buy a house for me to live in?"

Panthera paused to think, "Leader says you are welcome to stay here till you choose otherwise."

"Oh, okay. So I won't be traveling with you?"

"No. I am to be sent on a mission with Gillian, Gillian will not act, he will simply assess my skills. Then when he has decided what I am good at, I will be assigned to a division, and we will travel and work together. I am afraid it is only for Followers, you are not one, even though you live here."

"Oh," she seemed deflated. "So I'm going to stay here, being watched over, while you get to travel places, having fun?"

"No, it is not fun, it is a job. Do not think I am going to merely 'have fun'. I am doing this so you may have a good life." He looked hurt.

"Oh," she hadn't thought about what he was doing in this light. _So he's going through all of this for me? That's sweet. _"I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, but it wasn't a real smile, it didn't reach his eyes. "Do not worry. Would you like to meet my companion? She will be with me everywhere." Panthera gestured to the Black Panther, "Here Kithara, come and meet Celeste." Kithara glided over, she regally looked at Celeste, and politely bowed her head.

Celeste gave a squeal of delight, "Oh! You trained her!"

"Actually, no, I did not. She has always had good manners. Is that not right Kithara?"

The Panther looked at him like he was an idiot. _Panthera, you shall never cease to surprise me. Are you really that stupid?_

"Kithara!" He exclaimed, "I am not stupid! I was simply trying to... to... em. I forget." He started muttering to himself.

_So it is true. You are an idiot, typical._ Kithara shook her head and left. Celeste looked at the retreating figure, then at the muttering Panthera. _Erm, what?_ She had _no_ idea what had just happened. From her perspective, Panthera had gone crazy, talking to the Panther like it had actually spoken to him, and now he was muttering about his stupid memory, and why he couldn't ever come up with a good retort when talking to her. Shrugging her shoulders, Celeste nudged Panthera, and they left on a walk. The next day Panthera and Gillian would leave on their mission. But for the rest of this day, Panthera and Celeste could wander.

And so, they did just that; wandering the town, and forest, simply enjoying life.

End Chapter 4

**Soo, how did you like it? Hmm, what was that? It was the most amazing chapter so far? Oh you're just **_**too**_** kind! **

**Okay people, so a lot of you have read my 'A Letter', and a lot of you want me to write another one, and others have added it to their 'Story Alerts' list; which implies they are waiting eagerly for the next letter. So I give you two choices:**

**1. I ignore those people, and continue to write chapter five of 'Dead or Alive?' AKA, the story you were just reading.**

**Or**

**2. I stop writing chapter five for this story, and go over to 'A Letter' and write another letter.**

**You people's choice.**

**So choose wisely, vote for either #1 or #2.**

**I personally vote for 'A Letter', but seriously, it's your choice, just go ahead and choose. **

**Get prepared to click that little button down there that says, and I quote, "Review"**

**Now get ready, get set, PRESS THE BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Now who liked that joke I played on you? Hmm? I think it rocked, even if I do say so myself. Hem hem. So it looks like people wanted me to continue this story. Hm, I wonder why? No matter. What's done is done.**

**So, it is definitely a go for this story. Stupidly for me, I **_**ignored**_** your votes and went ahead writing 'The Letter', which I should really change to something like 'Letters' or 'Complaints', yeah, that sounds good. Actually really, really stupid. And... That's all from me.**

**Hmm, did I forget the disclaimer for the last chapter? Let me check... Nope. I didn't. And on with this thingy... what's it called again? Oh. Right, the **_**Disclaimer!**_** The time when you **_**dis-**_**claim everything in the stories you write!**

**Disclaimer thingy: Everything that follows belongs to mister John Flanagan! Yay for him.**

**Warnings: Will is no longer known as Will! Ooh-eee-ooh!**

**Okay, here's more of that story you were voting for:**

It had been a week since his graduation. He was getting closer to his destination, a large city in the next country over, Gadra. In Gadra he was to dispose of a man named Sarta Finks. This Sarta Finks had been annoying Leader with all his pompous ways, unfortunately the man had not known Leader was the leader of a large group of assassins. So in a way, Panthera had been given an important mission. Gillian had been traveling with him, but now that Panthera was actually really close to his destination, he had been left alone.

Panthera looked at the large house he was expected to breach. He had been spending the day asking around about Sarta Finks, and each time he would stay near the house, eying it for obvious fortifications. As far as he had gathered, Sarta was a suspicious man and had paid for many traps and people to protect him from the outside world. To any normal assassin, this would be a great obstacle. But Panthera was no ordinary assassin, he was a Follower, and on top of that, a former house breaker. So he would accomplish this fairly easy, even if the man was prepared.

It was two nights since he had arrived in the city, two nights since he had begun searching and watching the house. And now, two nights later, he was sitting on a windowsill, wondering how such a paranoid man, could be so in-observant. The man in question, was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. Panthera was sitting on the windowsill of the man's room, slowly inching the window open. When it was open by half a foot, Panthera slid into the room and hid in a dark corner, watching to see if the man would notice his partially opened window. He didn't; however suspicious the man might be, he placed way too much trust in his protectors.

Panthera smiled grimly, he unsheathed his Saxe knife and a throwing knife hidden in a boot, and glided over to stand behind the busy Sarta. He looked over the man's shoulders and watched him do a complicated numbers problem. When the man scratched over, plainly deciding it was incorrect, Panthera decided to reveal himself, "Hm, late night isn't it? Perhaps you should let those numbers be for now, and attend to a more," he paused for emphasis, _important _situation."

Panthera smiled underneath his hood, as he watched the man, quaking with fear, slowly turn around. "W-who are you?" Sarta asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling, and utterly failing.

"My name is not important." Panthera stated.

Sarta's face fell at these words, he had read many a book, where assassins said things like that, which meant... "Y-y-you are an assassin." He murmured, all the blood draining from his face.

"Congratulations. You seem to have caught up to the problem at hand." Sarcasm was heavy in his tone.

"W-what do y-y-you w-want from m-me?" Sarta stuttered.

Panthera glanced around the room, pretending to look for something, before settling his gaze on the man before him. "I believe that is fairly obvious."

"P-please don't k-k-k-kill me...?" Sarta's tone was hopeful.

"Nonsense, whatever gave you that idea? I am simply here to borrow you head." The man quaked in fear. "Of course, that would be rather hard to do. Seeing as it is connected to your body, we'll simply have to deal with that." Panthera showed his large saxe to the man. Whose eyes, in turn, widened considerably. Unfortunately for the man, he was so busy watching the large knife, he didn't notice the smaller one until too late. And the only reason he noticed it, was because it was sticking in his left armpit, killing him instantly. "Now, wasn't that easier?" Panthera asked the dead body, "I thought so.".

The next day, Panthera and Gillian left for a building in which Panthera's new group currently resided.

"This way." spoke up Gillian. Panthera nodded his head to show he understood. "And these," Gillian gestured to a small group of people, as he entered the building, all wearing the assassins color of black. "Will be your group." One female, and three males.

Panthera eyed them carefully as Gillian introduced them. The woman, Henia, was tall, pale, brown-haired, with grey eyes. Henia looked around his age; she nodded slightly as her name was spoken. The next was a short-though nowhere near as short as Panthera-, slightly chubby, black-haired, blue-eyed, male. His name was Daniel; he stood up from his chair and offered his right hand to Panthera, who, in turn, simply nodded his head. After him was Egan, a tall male, who seemed a foot taller, or so, than Panthera. He had long blond locks, trimmed neatly and a blond fumanchue**(1)** that was braided. He also had a long blond goatee and hair randomly sprouting from odd places on his face. The last one in line was another tall man named Frenesia. He had a short red haircut, and a clean-shaven face. When he spoke-saying 'nice to meet you'- his voice was a smooth drawl**(2)**, each word rolling off of his tongue with ease.

After the introductions were made, Gillian excused himself, saying "I'll just go into town, I need a few supplies before I head back to the Building.". But everyone knew he was just leaving them to get to know each other.

As soon as Gillian left, Daniel turned and smiled at them, saying, "Well, nice to meet you all. I hope we become good friends of each other. Maybe you would like to join me in a game of Feta?"

At the name of the game, Panthera's left eyebrow rose and smiled slightly. "Feta? I believe I know that game."

"That is good news. Anyone else? No?"

The others looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders, and then looked at Panthera and Daniel quizzically. Panthera grimaced slightly, "Em, I'm not good at explaining this. Daniel?"

"Of course I will. This game is very simple, listen..."

Panthera smiled, a genuine smile; he and his new crew had been together for a week or two, already they were good friends and were on there way traveling to different countries throughout the continent. Hopefully while out there they would get many good jobs, and always remain friends. Plus Henia was starting to make him feel... well, nice. Something he hadn't felt in a while. And the traveling they were doing made him feel free. Yes, being an assassin was a good life.

Kithara came up behind him, _There you are Panthera, your companions are awaiting you. Remember, we leave for Penysivia soon. _Playfully she nudged his side.

"Yes, Kithara. Let's go." They walked back to camp and Panthera packed up. Soon he, his group, and Kithara were off, riding to a new country.

End Chapter 5

**Look, I **_**know**_** this chapter was short, especially for the amount of time in between this and the last chapter, I'm just annoyed by pesky writers block. Well, writers block for this here chapter, I know what I'm writing next chapter, though I'm not gonna tell you. What I **_**can**_** tell you is it will be longer; and I'll be adding some more details about the groups friendship, and there may be some mentions of Araluen. Oops! I've said too much, my fingers are now tied up, no more typing is to be done on this subject.**

**My poll is closed. Really, it didn't make much sense, especially since August is basically _over_ now. I was just seeing how they worked, anyways, it's closed and it looks as if... *that music from that one game show(Can't remember it right now) plays in the background***_ Past, Present, and Future - Transformers Animated_** is the winner! Hm, so I have to update that the most, but I'll continue with this one as frequently as I can. And, I'm out of ideas on what my next letter for '**_The Letter_**' should be, so if any of you have ideas, do tell.  
><strong>

**Due to Dodo.123's review that made sense (Thank you Dodo.123), I have switched these numbers to the end:**

**(1) It's one of those Hispanic traditional mustaches. I think that is how you spell it. Actually I don't know what country they are from. (2) Like a Georgian accent. **

**New Characters: **

**(a)Frenesia- The youngest assassin in Will's-ahem- Panthera's**** group. **

**(b)Henia- The only female in Panthera's band of assassins. Also a possible-ahem- 'special' friend (Emphasis on **_**special**_**) of Panthera's later on.**

**(c)Daniel- The most jovial and amiable of the assassins. Despite his 'job' he easily makes friends with anyone; also one of the reasons he is so good at it.**

**(d)Egan- Probably six and a half feet tall, or more. A very mild-mannered man, though **_**viscous**_** when his friends are insulted, threatened, etc. etc. etc. And, by the way, he is **_**terrible**_** at making friends-since most people are scared of his colossal height- possibly a main reason why he is so protective of them.**

**And people! Don't forget to review! Plus wish me and my team luck! Our first field hockey game of the season is next Wednesday! A week from tomorrow.**

**!~!  
><strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!~!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><em>1 firr- two gold coins.<em>

_2 gold coins- 45 USD_

* * *

><p><em>I love you all! You are all soooo patient with me! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Scratch that, it's been ages since I've updated. I hope this chapter will quell your starving and raging minds. <em>

_So enough chatter, no excuse of mine could possibly qualm your raging desires, only another lengthy chapter can help soothe you all._

_This is re-done, I had a brilliant idea to update this with, so I did. Please re-read this, there are at least an extra 1000 words, which are new._

_Okay, I'm shutting up now. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>They had been together now for several years. The way they worked fit together perfectly. So much, that no matter what issue they were presented with, any problem, mystery, they could fix it. For each had their own way of dealing with any problem, and as it is said, 'Many minds dissect all.'<p>

Panthera, the non-appointed leader of the group, was sitting in a tavern, awaiting their next client. Currently Henia was following the man, shadowing him and noting his every movement.

* * *

><p>Kithara padded in the undergrowth. Her master, Panthera, was fitting in nicely with his group. But... there was <em>something <em>she couldn't pin-point that seemed to be bothering him.

She shook hr shaggy head. Panthera was supposed to be eternally intent on his work. Forever eager for his next job. Yet... yet lately, and more so around this time of year, he had seemed even more distant than usual.

...For example, the other day, as they were setting up camp, he had dismounted from his horse, Moonwalker, and just stood there. The others had began setting everything up. But he just _stood_ there, and _stared_ at Moonwalker. Curiousity had overcome her, and she had done one of the things she really _never_ did. She spoke to a beast of prey. _What is going on?_

Moonwalker had snorted in suprise, quivering a bit, yet not enough to break Panthera's concentration. _...why Kithara, have you spoken to me? I thought your species had a law..._

_Never mind that, it's more of a custom than law anyway. What is going on?_

_Um... I thought you could tell me that. Master Panthera is being strange. However, he does this on occasion, around this time of year more than not._

_He's done this before? Why did you not tell me?_

_Well..._

_Never mind. _Kithara had snapped, she cocked her head to the side, then in slight apprehension, stepped forward and butted Panthera in the side. That seemed to do the trick. "Oh Kithara! I'm sorry, did I fade for a moment?"

_Yes. But it's alright. You're back now._ She whispered in cat-speak. Panthera had crouched down for a moment, leaned against her and buried his face in her fur. After breathing her scent for a few moments, he had stood up, and gone on his day, perfectly normal. ...

_Enough reminiscing Kithara! Remember, you promised yourself you'd bring a gazelle in for dinner. _She scolded herself.

Spotting a familiar marking, gazelle tracks, Kithara forgot her current thoughts, and filled herself with the joy of hunting.

* * *

><p>Henia flitted along. She was following their latest client, learning things about him, making sure he <em>could<em> pay their high price, things like that, the usual.

As he, Kistal, entered the tavern Panthera was waiting in, Henia slipped over to their hotel room. Once she picked the lock, she found herself face-to-face with Egan."Excuse me." She said cooly.

"Ah, right. You can never be too careful."

"That is true." She slipped into the room, through the small gap Egan had made.

Sitting on one of the beds, Daniel was mending a pair of socks, humming to himself. "Ah!" he cried, spotting Henia, "Finally you're hear! We've been waiting _ages_ for you!" He arose from his seat, tossing the socks in heap on the floor. Smiling widely, he grabbed Henia and hugged her tightly. Whispering in her ear, he said, "We're being watched, you're a good friend of mine, helping me with a deal. Egan is a body-guard, making sure I'm not harmed. Go with it. your name is Fenesia, I'm Kaon, and Egan is Guard, and on occasion, Yael."

"Oh Kaon! I've missed you so! How goes it?" She smiled, genuinely.

Letting go of her, he took a firm grip of her left arm, and then led her to a seat. "It goes well, here, have a seat."

"Thank you. What is the occasion?"

"I actually called you here for business."

"Ah, no personal calls? I'm just your business partner?"

"No! Not at all! If I had my way, we'd see each other every day! I mean I-!"

She cut him off, saying, "I'm just joking."

"Oh..." Henia smiled at the look of embarassment on his face. "In that case..."

"Kaon, don't worry. What was this business deal?"

"Uh... Right, business deal. Well, I was approached the other day, by a man named Vetra, he seemed quite friendly, until I was leaving the area, I heard him say, and I quote, 'Now that he's hooked, we'll get what we want, and nothing will stand in our way!'" Daniel declaimed.

"Hm, and you want me for, what exactly?"

"Advice. Should I take the deal? Or should I ignore it and go on my way?"

"Well, you'll make a lot of money through it... right?"

"...yes."

"And if you do it once, you'll have established a trade with this place for, several months, if not years. Correct?"

"I presume so."

"And all that is holding you back is a declamation from a mad-man, talking to himself?"

"That does seem so..."

"I say, take it, but be wary."

"Well, thank you Fenesia. Thank you greatly!"

"Anything for you Kaon, you've always been a dear to me."

"Guard, show her the door."

"Yes sir." replied Egan.

As Egan showed her the door, Henia paused and looked him in the face, "Do you have a name, kind gentleman?"

"My name, m'am, is Yael."

"Oh! What a darling name! I've absolutely adored that name for ages! And now I meet a gentleman to match it! You're such a handsome lad! Truly I-"

Daniel chuckled at Egan's blushing features. "You can stop the flirting, Henia. The spy has left."

Henia instantly stopped, "Thank goodness! I was sure I was about to run out of nice things to say, eventually I was going to begin repeating myself, and then our spy would think me a dunce."

"You? A dunce mistress? Never!" Egan insisted.

"Ha! I know, but the spy would be none the wiser. And I believe you just used up your list of compliments."

"List? What list? I have one compliment! I wouldn't call that a list."

"Too true." Henia agreed.

"Well, enough gabber, let's await Panthera's return." Daniel spoke up.

"Indeed." Egan agreed. "Let's."

* * *

><p>When the man, Kistal entered, Panthera noted Henia moving up the staircase, most likely for their room.<p>

Panthera watched as the man approached him. He was nervously wringing his hands and he kept looking over his shoulders in fear. One of his eyes kept twitching, possibly from the stress. Panthera made no move to rise, or even call the man over as he got closer. Rather, he continued drinking his tea, and discreetly studying Kistal.

The man was short, not as short as Panthera, but still, short for a man his age. An age that looked to be around thirty to thirty... four. he was clean-shaven, his hair well kept, if not for the wild look in his eyes, Panthera woukd think him perfectly happy with his life. That look... that look said he was being hunted, was in need of help, craved help. In fact, Panthera was sure that look was prepared to do _anything_ to stop whatever was chasing him to just be, _stopped_. The look said, it didn't care _how_, just get rid of the thing chasing it, please.

Panthera continued to regard the man, even when the man came close to Panthera's table, he didn't say a thing. The man, Kistal was his name, fearfully checked over his shoulder before approaching the bartender. Panthera heard all that was said, "I-is there anyone waiting to do business?" Kistal asked.

"Yep, man right over there, sitting alone, drinking his tea. I'd be careful of him, doesn't seem too friendly." The barkeep nodded in Panthera's direction.

Kistal nodded in thanks, then headed Panthera's way, carefully picking his way through the crowded bar.

Once at the table, he looked towards Panthera and offered a hand, "M'name's Kistal." He said, introducing himself.

Panthera looked up from his tea and regarded the hand for a few moments, then looked at Kistal, one eyebrow raised. "Indeed." He said, quietly.

Kistal awkwardly lowered his hand and thrust it in his pocket. "Um..." He began, looking at the figure before him nervously.

"Sit." Kistal sat as instructed. "Now." Panthera leaned forward, "I believe you have a job for me."

"U-uh, yes. That's what I have." He stuttered.

"Well then, do give me the details."

"Uh... right, right details..." Kistal grabbed a bunch of papers from inside his jacket and thrust them towards Panthera, "They're all in there."

"Hm..." Panthera looked over the papers. "There is also the matter of payment."

"Yeah... right, payment. Wait a minute..." Searching of the pockets began, then, out of one, a bag- clinking nicely- was procured. "Here you go, thirty-five Firrs. I hope that's enough."

Panthera looked at the bag offered to him. He took it and looked inside. Indeed, thirty-five Firrs. He took one out and traced a finger over one of the symbols, then he took out a match and lit it. A picture of a type of food, with an arrow piercing through it, appeared, almost like a reflection. Panthera nodded and put the coin back, it was real. "Raise the price to fifty Firrs and we have a deal."

_"Fifty?"_ Kistal whisper-shouted. "But it's not worth _that_ much!"

"I would say your life is worth more than all of the money you own. Once you die, that money doesn't matter."

Kistal went to speak back, but paused, the man was right. "Forty-five." He bargained.

"Forty-nine or no service."

"Fine. Forty-nine."

"The money now, or no deal."

Begrudgingly, Kistal drew fourteen more coins out of a pocket. "Here."

Panthera took them and put them in a pocket. "Now, get out."

Kistal swiftly nodded and scurried out. No point in arguing with an assassin, they kept their words. In fact, probably the most trustworthy people in this land, were the assassins. The guards would break a deal if it benefited them, thieves as well, mages too, even those blasted fairy-things, they were less likely to stay to their words than assassins.

If you had five assassins on your side, and the other side had five-hundred men, after paying the assassins a large sum of money, they would stay with you until your job was done. And they had pretty good ideas as well.

Of course... there were different types of assassins. There were ones you could trust, and one syou couldn't trust. Luckily, for Kistal, this assassin could be trusted. The way one knew if an assassin could be trusted or not, was to look at their right sleeve. If they had a knife on it, they were trustworthy. But if they had a dagger, they were untrustworthy. Every person who wished to hire an assassin, had to learn the difference between a knife and a dagger. Because if the hirer made a mistake, and hired and untrustworthy assassin, and they were expecting a trustworthy one, well let's just say they're in for a surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Okay everyone, chapter seven is in-progress right now. I hopeplan to have it up in at least two days, I'm aiming for Saturday._

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_'kay thanks all for waiting. Right now I'm in the death week, aka, mid-terms. So I'm sorry if this is late, short, not what you expected, etc. I'm sorry, my brain is a little bit fuzzy from all the tests I have taken, and the studying for the one's I have yet to take. Lack of sleep normally doesn't effect me, but right now, with added stress, I am seriously a walking zombie. _

_I will eat your braiiiins! -Not that type of zombie, but yeah, you get the idea._

_Now I hope you enjoy this as little as i didn't enjoy writing it. -_- That could be my bad attitude talking, but I hope you really enjoy this, and don't fall into a miserable heap of goo. -Wow, that sounds fun. Maybe I should try becoming tha- oh wait. I already am... never mind._

_I don't own any of the stuff you recognize, outside of my story. Never have, never will._

* * *

><p>Panthera headed up for his room, which he shared with the others. He picked the lock and entered, dodging a dagger thrown his way. Hethen reached behind him and pulled it out of the wall, glancing at it, he tossed it in Egan's direction. "I believe you dropped something." He said, heading for his bag.<p>

"Why does everyone continue to best me in protecting the rooms?" Egan complained, half-heartedly.

"Would you rather you beat us, and ended up killing us?" Panthera asked, searching through his bag.

"Huh... you have got a point there... huh."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Woo! Out of mid-terms! I am no longer a miserable pile of gloop, or whatever I said up there. ^_^ I am instead, happily inspired. The rest of this chapter has been inspired by that song... 'Waiting on the World to Change' by John Mayer. I don't own the song, as you can obviously see, it's by JOHN MAYER. _

_Okay, now back to this newly-inspired story!_

* * *

><p>"Yes. I know I have a point. I always do." He grinned, glancing at Egan to show he was joking. "Now, I have a job to do."<p>

"Aww..." Henia whined, half-heartedly, can't I co-me? I wanna do something. It's boring sitting around with Egan- trying and failing, to throw knives," a squawk of '_Hey!' _was heard, "- and Daniel- playing mind games with monkeys" '_Excuse me?' _"- all the time...!"

"Hmm..." Panthera glanced at the other two, "Well...-"

"Well, if you are going to let _anyone_ go, it should be _me_!" Daniel insisted. "I have not seen action in _days_. I _deserve_ some of this action!"

"Hmm." Panthera looked at him.

"_Excuse me?_ If you're just choosing _anyone at all_, it should most definitely, be _me!_ I am an _amazing_ assassin, and deserve to be treated thusly! It is not _my_ fault I'm stuck living with you guys, resulting in you learning my habits and daring to _catch_ my daggers as I throw them at you!"

"Hmm."

"What? What? _What!_ No way am I going to let mister '_I can't throw a knife and kill someone for the life of me'_ go in _my_ rightful place! I oughta-!"

"Hm-"

"How 'bout we leave 'em now? Eh?"

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "Taking adventage of their cluelessness?"

'Well... I wouldn't sa- eh, who am I kidding? Yes, exactly."

"Perfect answer. Let's go." He led the way, opening the door for her, then following. Pretty soon, their companion's mindless, playful bickering was left in the distance.

* * *

><p>It took them a good twenty minutes to reach wherever Panthera wanted to go. Henia was content with just following him, albeit with her senses on high-alert, just in case...<p>

When they stopped in the middle of a forest, dark trees hanging and leaning everywhere, Panthera turned to her, a sly look appearing on his face. She cocked and eyebrow when he did this, then ducked as he threw a dagger at her. _Behind you._ He mouthed. She nodded and they began a mock fight.

"Hrmph." She said, sumersaulting out of the way. "Unfair."

Panthera just grinned and pulled another daggger out, aiming for her without thought, and throwing again. She continued her ducking and dodging, somersault here, dive there, basically, a training session.

He was keeping watch the entire time. Eyes darting here and there, although he kept his face in his mock determined position when he spotted a figure watching them, he felt his mouth qirk slightly. _Shoot. Now the person will know I know he's there._

Finally, she slipped behind a tree, and he stopped his seemingly ceaseless throwing of never-ending knives. "Hiding are we?" He projected his voice, so it seemed more to his left than he was. "Something you always seem to enjoy..." He fixed his eyes on a movement in the bushes, heading towards his fake location. "Slinking and hiding..." He whipped behind a tree, slipping out of sight as she went to attack his supposed positioning.

He grinned at her confused expression. He darted around behind her, staying to the shadows. Then, he attacked.

But it wasn't her he attacked, oh no. He had snuck up behind the person watching them, and now, there was a dagger in that watcher's side, dangerously far in, and _very_ close to his heart. "_Now._" Panthera breathed into the man's ear, _"Are you going to tell me why you're watching us?"_

The man's eyes were wide, but he was still alive, despite the fact he had a dagger in his side. The reason for that, was that Panthera knew all of the right places to stab a person without them: dying, feeling _too_ much pain, bleeding profusely, or even losing consciousness. "I-I-I... c-c-ca-an-'t.." He grasped his side, trying- and failing- to pull the dagger out.

Despite Panthera's knowedge of how to keep the man alive, etc, it didn't mean the man wasn't going to be weak from the pain, the actual _torment_, of feeling that _sharp_ edge, actually _touching_ his still beating heart.

Panthera tightened his hold, making sure the man was unable to do _anything_ that might jostle the dagger. For when it was jostled, the man was _dead._

"_What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, could you repeat yourself?" _This was more of a command than any question could have been.

"I-I-I... c-ca-an't... b-bre-bre-ath... hhhuunn..."

Panthera mentally cursed at himself, _of course, to get to the man's heart, I just _had_ to go and stab his lungs. Good going Panthera. Nice one._

* * *

><p>During Panthera and the man's exchange, so to speak, Henia was scouting the area out. She would leave Panthera to his... ways, shall we say? He definitely had his ways, not that he would ever tell anyone what they were. Their team, could, of course, go to main HQ and complain about it. Panthera would be forced to tell all that he used, and at times, the team did discuss doing just that.<p>

But then, they would remember, they each had secrets, secrets they didn't wish to share, and Panthera never nosed around them, demanding they tell him. Yet they had done that to him. When he would pause and think, longer than they thought possible, they would barge over to him and interrogate him about everything: What he was doing. Why he did it. When he would stop. Had he ever done it before. Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

So, why should they judge him? He never judged them. In fact, he was probably the most secretive, open-minded, kindest, and friendliest assassin any of them knew. He was a positive influence to their corps, and deserved the trust he showed them. So for now, she would let whatever he did to obtain information slide right out of her mind. It was none of her business anyway.

* * *

><p>Back to Panthera.<p>

The man was refusing to speak, not that it wasn't hard for him, but he could still speak. So, in order for him to gain information before the man died- for eventully, he would- Panthera did the next best thing to asking, torturing.

* * *

><p>Of course, that old geezer back in whatever that place was called, would probably disapprove. But, eh, Panthera didn't care that much, that geezer wasn't part of his life anymore. In fact, he wasn't even sure he remembered what that dude's name was... or even what he looked like. <em>Hah. So much for my adopted father<em>. He scoffed to himself, as he itched the man's heart with his blade.

Excruciating pain wracked the man's frame. He stared, eyes wide with horror, as the one holding his life, literally, in his hands, seemed to fall in thought. Mindlessly scraping the man's heart.

The guy had been gagged, a cloth stuffed all of the way down his throat to muffle his cries even more. Even though this amount of effort had been taken to muffle his cries and screams, small moans and sharp groans could still be heard. These were what was left of his tormented screeches and wails.

* * *

><p>In all reality. Panthera was waiting for the world to change, waiting for it to turn back into that world he once knew. But unknowningly, as he waited for it to change, he changed.<p>

He turned from that once, happy-go-lucky, ever-eager young man. To a heartless killing machine. Doing everything for the money, with no faith.

At first, when he began training as an assassin, he was hesitant about giving away Ranger secrets. That was after he remembered. But, they pushed him. Told him it was highly unlikely he would ever see his 'friends' again. They had kinda-sorta tricked him into giving his secrets away.

Decieved by them, he was. Fouled and told possible lies, but... more probable truths.

And that was the heart of the problem. They may have told the _truth._ Halt and Horace and Evanlyn, and everyone else, may have known he was still alive, and set him adrift on purpose. He probably would never see them again.

And so... his faith to the Ranger Corps faded. Instead, he gained a slightly wavering, not really there, but still kinda, faith, to his assassin association.

And the friends he had in his group? Yeah, those were actual friends. He had secrets from them, and they _didn't_ pry. Those were good friends, especially in such an open association like this one.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, I have a special bit for you. I think you'll enjoy it, especially since you have been requesting it. :) Plus, this is a sneak peek of what's to come. _

* * *

><p><em>Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!<em> Resounded throughout the woody clearing. Twenty-one thwacks later, _pat, pat, pat._ Was heard, as someone headed to where the thwacking had come from.

_Cr-ick, thwump. Cr-ick, thwump._ Twenty-four times this noise. Then, _pit pat. _As once again, the figure went back across the clearing. A pause, then repeat.

* * *

><p><em>It's not much, but I think you guys know what it foretells. Eh eh. :D And did you enjoy the small thoughts going throughout Panthera's head? I hope that helped clear up whole 'Why would he give Ranger secrets away like that? That's so ooc.'<em>

_Okay, you all know the drill. _

_Blue words, thought bubble to the left, click them, leave a review, tell me what you thought of it. _

_Gracias!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hey guys. Thanks for the wait. :) _

_Now... I think I'll leave you..._

_Bob: NO! Wait._

_Huh? What for?_

_Bob: You must..._

_Noooooo!_

_Bob: Yes._

_*sigh* Fine. I don't own Rangers Apprentice, it belongs to John Flanagan. Hmph._

_Bob: Kay bye!_

_Hate you..._

_Bob: P.s.! She'll blab after this chapter!_

* * *

><p>The man stared at the tree. His stare wasn't one of thought though... no. This one was of absolute nothingness. It was as if he were a statue. But he wasn't, no. He was a man. A sad mourning man, but a man none the less.<p>

_He's been gone for ten years. Ten long years. And still, I can't forget. Not the day he died, nor the time. I cannot forget the look on his face when that arrow pierced his chest, nor when he stared at me, eyes begging for help. I cannot forget... neither do I wish to. I only wish... I wish he were still alive. Still here to make me laugh inside, though he could not see it. I wish..._

The silence was broken by the sound of horse hooves tap-tapping on the ground. The man turned around. There, before him, another man came, riding a short horse, more like a pony than anything. This man had a greenish cloak that seemed to flicker in the light. A Ranger.

"Halt!" The man called out, leaping off of his horse. "So glad I could find you."

"Hmph." Halt replied, raising an eyebrow. "...and you want?"

"Aw... that's no way to treat a former apprentice." Gilan grinned, teeth flashing. "Come on. Crowley wanted me to send this letter to you personally." Gilan grabbed something out of his cloak and handed it over. "And... shouldn't you be with Pauline? I hear she is missing your company. Eh? Eh?" he teased.

"Huh. Too many questions. Stop it." Halt grabbed the letter and opened it up. "Hm... Looks as if he want s you and I to go off to some place down... south. Way south. Place called... Frelia. Hm... another one of those new places. Seems it'll take us a couple of months to reach there. Long journey."

"If it's too long to be away from Pauline, I know _other_ Rangers who I can go with." Gilan smirked.

"Too long? Ha. As if. Now you stop it. You're being a nusiance. You can go off and tell Crowley I'll do it."

"Aw... can't you just send a letter?"

"And risk having someone else get it? No."

Gilan hrmph-ed. "Fine. But I get to say hello to the ladies Alyss and Pauline."

"Sure. Whatever. Fine." Halt grumped.

* * *

><p>Panthera glanced underneath him. The man was unconscious and tied to a tree. Information could still be gotten from him, just at a later time. Currently, he was sitting in the tree the man was tied to. All wounds he had infliicted on the man were hidden and tended to. All he looked like was a random man tied to a tree. Probably knocked out and mugged by bandits. The perfect 'help scene' for the man approaching the area.<p>

What he had gained from this man, was that the _other_ man, was meeting _this_ man in the clearing nearby. They were going to discuss what people they should stalk, who to rob next, and how much money and expensive goods each person was likely to have.

Evidently Kistal was one of their targets. Luckily for the man, he had spotted his follower, and reported it to Panthera, who was now going to kill the man.

Henia was off somewhere no doubt tracking the man _this_ man was going to meet up with. Actually, after his little 'play' session with this guy, he and Henia had spoken, and named the two men. Boss, was the guy coming now. And Minion, was their guy.

Minion was starting to wiggle around. Sighing, Panthera dropped to the ground where the other couldn't see him, then he jabbed him in the neck, instantly causing hims to fall unconscious again.

After finishing that, a small noise he heard over the wind. A Trapica bird call, aka Henia. He slithered back up into his tree and hid again.

* * *

><p>Henia crouched behind Boss and studied him. He was tall, much taller than Panthera, no doubt about that. He had faint brushings of a mustache on his upper lip, and a five o'clock shadow on his chin and cheek bones. His hair was golden, eyes bright purple, skin pale, and hands soft looking. He wore a large overcoat, boots that went higher than his knees.<p>

She drew a sharp breath as he went to the tree Panthera was in...

* * *

><p>Halt rode Abelard to the top of the hill, then flicked his reins to halt him. "Well... here it is."<p>

"Yes here it is Halt. What are you waiting for?" Gilan asked.

Halt sighed and shook his head. "Apprentices..." He muttered.

"Aw Halt, I'm not your apprentice anymore." He giggled, girlishly. "So old man... what are you waiting for? Gonna come with me to the castle, or are you too old and geezer-ish to make it that fa-" He was knocked off of Blaze as Halt went shooting by on Abelard.

"'Geezer-ish old man'? I think not." Were Halt's parting words as Gilan stared after him. "You coming or not?"

_Oh shoot!_ Gilan thought, realizing he was challenged to a race, and was currently residing on the ground. "You are _on_ old man!" He replied cheerfully, hauling himself back onto Blaze.

* * *

><p>Panthera continued his leelved breathing as Boss went to approach Minion. But halted, when he realized someone might be nearby. <em>Shoot, looks like Boss might be slightly intelligent.<em> Was what went through Panthera's head. Oh well, at least he might have a challenge now. A grin made its way to his face. Suddenly he was eager for the undoubtedly upcoming match.

* * *

><p>Grinning, Gilan lost to Halt as they slowed their horses when arriving near the town. "Aw Halt, that was an unfair advantage. You didn't even tell me we were racing. <em>And<em> you knocked me to the ground. I think I might have to disqualify you for unfair playing."

Halt shook his head, a small smile hidden beneath his cowl. "Unfair? _Unfair?_ Says the young man just saying that I was an old geezer who couldn't even make to said castle. No Gilan, I think, given to my _apparent_ elderliness, that the race was perfectly fair. After all, I am an old geezer, at least by _your_ reckonings, am I not?"

Gilan squirmed in the saddle, just great. Halt had managed to somehow twist everything that Gilan had said around, to come against Gilan. What next? "Heh heh... _Halt_, you know I was just joking around..." His eyes darted around, fake fear visible to Halt alone.

"_Right..._" Halt replied, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"_Anyway..._" Gilan looked around, trying to find something to pull him out of his current predicament. "Ah!" He spotted something. "How about you go on ahead, I'm gonna stop by the store and buy a couple bags of coffee for our trip. I mean, who knows whether the place we're going to be even knows what coffee _is_!" Gilan nudged Blaize and the two of them veered awat from Halt, before Halt could reply.

Grinning to himself, Halt called after Gilan. "Don't forget to deliver my message to Crowley!"

"Wha-!" Gilan turned back indignantly. "You're going to see him _before_ me! Why can't _you_ tell him?"

Halt smiled and shook his head, "Because, I don't know if I'm going or not. I gave all of my knowledge away to you."

Gilan gaped at him. "I don't see the logic in that statement... That makes no sense at all whatsoever..." While Gilan was pondering on _what the heck_ Halt could possibly be saying, said man nudged Abelard with his foot, and the two of them quickly and quietly left Gilan be.

* * *

><p>As Boss began searching the trees for anything to show him their was an ambush, Panthera silently reached in his pocket for a knife.<p>

A few feet away, Henia noticed Panthera's movement and grinned slightly. Now this is what they did. Fight. _This_ was their profession, once you really got down to it. Henia slid a knife out of one of her boots, and eyes glinting mercilessly, she began to circle the man.

Panthera noted Henia's actions and read her mind. He smirked in her direction, and saw an answering grin. It was time.

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere, a form dropped down from the tree above him, and landed on his body. Boss struggled with said figure, and managed to throw him off, but as he saw the young man's eyes glint, he realized that he'd only gotten him off because the man hadn't fought back.<p>

Slightly nervous, Boss grabbed a sword from its sheath and pointed it at the man in warning. No words were exchanged as the two began to circle each other, even though Boss felt them trying to escape from his own mouth.

Henia's circling was getting tighter and tighter, and yet, the man still couldn't see her. Or hadn't noticed her, either one, she didn't mind. For now, she was content with watching Panthera toy with the man, or _Boss_, as he was known.

* * *

><p>Halt was chatting with Alyss, Pauline, Crowley, and Horace, when Gilan wandered in, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Ah! Gilan!" Crowley called, to the younger Ranger, "Glad to see you could make it, Halt tells me you have something you need to tell me." Crowley smiled pleasantly.<p>

Gilan, in the middle of taking a slug of said coffee, choked and had to spit it out onto his uniform. "Wh-what!" He half yelled, half laughed. "You mean to tell me... Th-tha-that-!"

Crowley frowned at Gilan, while Halt raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Gilan continued choking on whatever coffee remained in his mouth, while trying to speak. "No... w-w-way! Y-ou can- *cough cough* can't b-be s-seri- *cough* ous!"

Halt grinned, "Ah, but I am." He said, shaking his finger in front of the dying Gilan. Or... wheezing Gilan.

Crowley glanced between the two of them curiously, then grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah well," he murmured to himself, "not my business."

Gilan, having finally ceased his choking fit, took a sip of the exact stuff he had just spent the last five minutes choking on, and corrected Crowley. "Although you may think that, it is not true." He said, grinning. His 'anger' at Halt gone.

Crowley stopped in surpirse. "What do you mean?" He asked, slight worry in his tone. Now he was being dragged into this conflict, and he wasn't happy about it.

"I mean, that _Halt_ has a message for you, _concerning_ that request you made _me_ ask of him."

"Um..." Crowley replied, looking between the two smirking Rangers, then at the snickering other three who had remained forgotten when Gilan had first arrived. "Who wants a cup of coffee?" He asked brightly, trying to change the subject... and failing miserabley.

"You can't deny it Crowley, despite how much I want to help you, it's true. You _did_ send Gilan with a message for me. And now, you have joined the conversation." Halt said, sipping his now cold coffee. He grimaced and glared at Gilan who was the reason he hadn't finished it before it was at its current temperature. "Although I will take you up on that offer for coffee, the fact remains."

Crowley groaned, and he thought Halt was supposed to be his _friend_.

* * *

><p>A toy, that's all he was, and Boss knew it. The man before him was playing with him. He's make feints to both sides, then would resume his circling. Already, Boss had several nicks on both his arms. They were small, yes, but they were also painful. Somehow, this man before him, knew exactly where to hit him. Already he was wincing whenever the man went as if to strike.<p>

He was scared, to put it bluntly. He was terrified. He had no clue why this man was attacking him, nor how he was such a good fighter. He'd never seen him befoe, and he didn't wear any of the symbols of the houses Boss had stolen and murdered from. So who was he? And why was he attacking Boss?

Or was this man just another type of man like Boss? Except he went around and _played_ with his prey, then killed them? Was this man simply using him to entertain him? If he was... then Boss realized that he was possibly crazy. Or sick. Either one was possible.

Sure, Boss killed. But most everyone did in this time and age. But this man wasn't killing for either protection, Boss couldn't see any personal gain the man would have with killing Boss, nor did he seem to have any symbol showing that he was working for someone.

To Boss, this man was the worst type of man, killing for the sheer joy of it.

* * *

><p>Henia, having gotten tired of Panthera getting all of the fun, decided it was time to jump in herself. Besides, a few painful nicks here and there were nothing, it was time to get to business.<p>

Panthera noted Henia coming out of the shadows, and how Boss seemed to jump when he noticed her. He grinned inwardly. Now they were getting to business. Now all they needed was the rest of the group, then they could go in for the kill, like a pack of wolves. What a nice simile that was, a pack of wolves, wonderful. He smirked as he stopped circling. Play time was over, now it was time to kill, and kill swiftly.

Boss never even saw it coming, one moment the man was circling, then he stopped, and out of nowhere, behind him, he felt a knife stick into his back. He stared in horror as he saw the blade appear out of his stomach, gasping and choking on blood, he tried in vain to say something, to stop this reality.

* * *

><p><em>Hey all, I hope the story was to your liking. :) Yeah, I thought it was getting too angsty, depressing, and overall, oober boring. Anyway, look at Willy, he seems to be pretty cruel, at least from Boss' view. And I hate to say this, but I agree with Boss, Willers' is getting downright mean. *Shaked head in thought* Seriously, I did not expect this of him. Hm...<em>

_By the way, did you like Gilan and Halt's input into the story? Yeah... Halt started off angsting about Willy, but Gilan- My main man- set him right with some playful bantering. And what's this with Pauline and Halt? Seriously... I need some help here, should I have them married? Engaged? Or just only realizing their feelings for each other? Although... They're getting kind of old... Ten YEARS. Hum... That is help I need._

_Okie dokie. Gilan and Halt- Maybe Horace- are planning on going somewhere, Will-um... Panthera- just killed a guy, and it seems there may be a budding relationship between Panthera and Henia. Who knows? xD_

_Now... It has been MONTHS since my last update, and I can't even believe I left you waiting this long. :/ However, thanks to Easter break, here you are, another chapter. I would say I'll have another chapter out within the next week, but who knows what that is in my school time? Not I. Sorry people, I know that this has been a long wait, and I hope this chapter has reminded you of this story, because Lord knows, I forgot about it. So so could have you. Um..._

_Oh yeah! **70 reviews!** My gosh people! I love you so much! Saturday I was just scrolling around, and decided to see which story of mine had the most reviews. Believe me, I literally stared with widely opened eyes. I still can't believe how wonderful you all are. I would like to personally name everyone!_

_Thank you!_

_**ShrimpyJess97, SilverMoonEyes23, OneDirectonLover, Del, Bookdancer, Sitruc NoMan, Arragirl, anon, kittyhawk09, .4444, mtwon, philosophyluver, Samus of the Cranes, shadownymph, GallagherFan97, Neon Glow Black, star dragon58, Dodo.123, LadyWallace, Book-readin'-Anime-Lovin'-Gal, Lizzet Nighthunter, Alyss-8D, HonourProject, Wildstar of Windclan, BriaMercedes, 1nicole5, hazelbunny, madhatterweirdperson, Alycee Lanet, Ranger Adrian, Northernlight24, and my FIRST REVIEWER: RedRoseMana.**_

_You're all wonderful! Thank you for helping me achieve 70 reviews! You're all helpful! And I love you SO MUCH. :D Now... let's try the triple-digits!_

_I think that's it..._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_The creature rushed towards him. Scared to death the boy dodged it, eyes wide and terrified. He couldn't believe it, this creature was a _monster!_ It rushed him again, he tried to shoot it with his arrows, but he just couldn't shoot straight!_

_Suddenly, the thrum of a bow twice the size of his own sounded thrice. The thing before him fell to the ground._

_He couldn't bear it anymore, he crumpled to the ground sobbing. How could Halt bear him now? He was a poor excuse of an apprentice. He couldn't even shoot straight..._

Panthera sat up straight in his bed, though his breathing remained light. Eyes darted around the room, searching for that monster... But he had to remind himself, the Kalkara were dead, he, Baron Arald, Halt, and Sir Rodney killed them off.

Halt... his old mentor back in the kingdom of Araluen...

Though at times his thoughts would be spiteful and mocking, and occassionally hurt, Panthera still held an ache in his heart; where that father-figure used to be.

He wasn't so sure what exactly he thought of the old Ranger now... His thoughts were always in turmoil. One moment he'd be remembering the good old times, when he would bug Halt with endless questions and be yelled at for it. Then the next, he would sourly blame the man for his ending up in this strange, yet beautiful land.

Who _knew_ what he could have been doing _now_ instead of killing people for money? Definitely not his current position. Trained assassin? Toys with his victims?

If only Halt could see him now.

It had been a few weeks since he, Gilan, and the ever-eager apprentice-turned-knight, Horace- or as he was now _officially_ called, Sir Horace, the Oakleaf Knight- had left on their journey/mission. Halt inwardly scoffed at this. No matter how old the man -_boy_- grew, he would always remain an insuffering apprentice to Halt.

Gilan said that was his geezerness talking. Halt replied that it was not. Quarrels ensued.

All in all, the journey was progressing normally.

A few days later, the group found themselves in a small port. Evidently their destination was on an _island_; and the only way to reach it, was by _boat_. Go figure. Then of course Gilan decided this was reason enough to tease Halt and enjoy his misery. He soon found his cloak tied to the mast and his knives nowhere to be found.

Even when about ready to throw up over the side, an annoyed Halt was an _annoying _Halt.

Camping was always a fun tim for the group of Assassins... Not. Daniel consistently complained, Egan ignored him, Frenesia silently frowned at the two, Henia went about her business, and Panthera scoffed at the lot of them and did his duties.

If Halt were there... He wistfully began to think, but quickly shook the idea away. For real, if Halt were there, he would be extremly disappointed in him, and... well, possibly a target, assigned by Leader. They couldn't have strangers wandering their lands, taking away their order and filling the lands with their_ own_ type of order. Peace everywhere, bandits arrested...

Panthera smirked inwardly, he couldn't believe that he had believed everything they did was right. From his life here, he realized everything that occurred was healthy, in decent proportions. The Rangers couldn't go around solving everything. If they did, peace would occur, but not last long. The way life was set up here, chaos added to the environment. A little murder, theft, burglary, _assassinations, _that all was good; in decent proportions of course.

Not that Celeste agreed with this.

Celeste... He hoped she was well. He hadn't seen her in quite a while. Almost... almost a year now.

Hopefully she was happy, maybe married and living in a good home. Perhaps she had started her own family. Maybe... maybe she no longer needed him to care for her...

Such a beautiful girl. Formerly so carefree, young, happy... Then those... bandits... _murderers_ came.

Violence was alright. As long as it was in decent amounts. That attack had nothing decent about it.

Kithara watched her master out of the corner of her eye. Master Panthera was definitely being strange, and now that Moonwalker had mentioned it, she realized he was right. Master Panthera often fell into one of his trance-like stances. She couldn't believe a mere _horse_ had seen this before _her_, his ever-faithful companion.

Shaking her large head, she followed him as he slowly wandered into the woods, still deep in thought. She would get to the bottom of this if it killed her.

"No way. No _way_." Gilan said, staring at the man before him. "You mean to tell us Crowley _knew_ about this and _didn't_ tell us? Why?"

"Simple. He knew of your friend's issue with boats, he knew he would be refused if Mr. Halt found out about it. As it is... it would be a major waste of time to return now. Many months of your life being very useless. Yes?"

Gilan continued to stare at the man before glancing at Halt, or... the postion formerly occupied by him. "What did you do _now_ Crowley?" He muttered and, ignoring the man, left to find his former master.

Horace glanced after him, then to the man, and back again. Finally he grinned. "Wow. Didn't think Crowley had the guts to do that. When Halt gets back, he's gonna find himself gutted and hung high on a tree for the birds to pick at." Chuckling he left the room and a suddenly very scared clerk.

He quickly found Halt and Gilan in the stables. Gilan was talking to him in a pleading way, while Halt saddled Abelard.

"For the last time Gilan, I will most certainly _not_ spend two weeks on a boat for a country that may not even be there."

"...Halt. You know there was another reason beside Crowley making fun of you, right? We need to gain this country's trust for them to consider allying with Araluen." Halt continued to ignore him, so Gilan knew he had to play his last and final card, despite how it pained him to. "Will would have wanted it."

Halt stopped moving and froze. Eyes fixated on the saddle. "You and I both know it Halt. Even though he wasn't able to... _attend_ his own ceremony, he's called Will Treaty for a reason."

Halt growled low before sighing. "Fine Gilan. You got me." Slowly he began to unsaddle Abelard again. "That doesn't mean I forgive you for playing that card. I know what you did, and... why you did it."

"Sorry Halt." Gilan replied silently. "I had to. Our loyalty is to Araluen. We must do what's best for it."

After several hours of silently fuming in his own Halt-ish way, the old, grizzled Ranger finally agreed to board the ship. But before the crew could breath a sigh of relief, they were faced with another problem...

"No way possible will I be leaving Abelard behind." Halt declared to the captain standing before him.

"But sir, we don't have proper accomodations for a horse... much less three." He added, glancing at the silently agreeing Gilan and Horace.

"Then I suggest you _make_ room for them. Because I will not go _anywhere_ without my horse."

"And I agree with him." Gilan interrupted before the man could try to plea with the ranger before him. "Although Halt has been quite irrational in the past-" Halt cast a baleful eye at his former apprentice, but was ignored, "-he is correct in saying that _we_ will not go anywhere without our horses. We cannot go to a land- if it even _exists-_ without our mounts where we will- very likely- be required to cover a great distance -in very few days- without our transportation."

The captain gave in finally and turned to Gilan. "Then _what_ do you propose we _do?"_

"Easy." Halt replied. "Get a bigger boat."

The captain stared at him for several moments, before silently turning away. Out of every person in the place, why did _he_ have to deal with _Rangers?_

"Orders from Leader." Edgar said, striding into camp.

"So that's why one member of each team was called to meet?" Daniel asked, glancing up from knitting.

"Yes. Gillian was there, he told everyone what the envelope was, but said no one was to open it until they were in a secured location." He replied, nodding.

"Then we should head to a secured location." Frenesia said, walking over and nodding to Henia.

"Agreed." She began, nodding back. "We should pack up and- where's Panthera?"

"I believe he went on a walk with Kithara." Daniel stated, glancing around.

"Someone should find them." Frenesia agreed.

Everyone looked at her. She snorted. "Well don't all jump up at once. I actually can't. I have a _job_."

Edgar grinned at her sarcasm before volunteering. "I'll go. Everyone else, pack up."

Daniel grumbled before putting away his former chore. "Knitting?" Frenesia asked, following him to the tents.

"Nothing wrong with knitting. My mum taught me how."

"Huh..."

Flitting through the trees and searching for a familiar form, Edgar grinned as he noted a large paw-print. _'_They can try to, but there's no hiding a feline of her size. Especially from a team-member.'

"Or so you thought." Panthera said, materializing out of the tree before Edgar, but not frightening in the slightest.

"I thought what?" Edgar asked, unperturbed.

"Look behind you."

Edgar didn't need to, to see the large panther behind him. "I'd rather not."

"Have it your way then." Panthera replied, a smile gracing his features. "I presume you didn't come out here to track Kithara, seeing as she tracked you the whole way here."

"No. Actually we have recieved orders from Leader. I hold an envelope I was told not to open until we were in a safe zone."

"I see." Panthera replied, brow wrinkling. "Well no time to waste. Leader doesn't like to be kept waiting. Let us head back to camp. I'm guessing the others are packing up camp."

"And Henia is doing a job."

"But of course. Lead the way, Kithara and I will be right behind you."

"Always." Edgar agreed. Turning around he noted the beast wasn't in sight, but knew he was in _its_ sight.

"So. What does it say?" Daniel asked, leaning backwards against the rough stone wall.

Edgar opened the letter and bega to read.

_Dear Teams,_

_This is a new system I have decided, with Gillian and several other's advice, and will lead to good results.._

_Every one of you is to return to the Main Base and report to me. I understand the town will become suspicious of a large group of people dressed in black, wearing the well-known incal of our organization, so I have decided that all of you are to wear clothes befitting that of your natural homeland. Whatever you normally wore from your city, state, colony, that will be your disguise. _

_We are interested in seeing the large array of colors this coming Meet._

_The townspeople will be told a circus, of sorts, is arriving. I expect everyone to have an act put together._

_You are required to arrive 3 moon cycles from now, do __**not**__ be late._

_-Leader-_

"Interesting." Frenesia murmured.

"It will be fun to see what every person wears." Daniel agreed, bobbing his head.

"Indeed." Edgar said, glancing at the entire collection of people.

"We may learn more about our fellow members than we oiginally planned." Henia inputed, glancing at Panthera.

"Or more than we care to know." He agreed, a small smile quirking his lips.

_The man frowned at him and shook his head dispairingly. "I can't believe you Will. I __**don't**__ believe you. In fact. I don't believe you __**are**__ Will. The Will I knew wouldn't be... like this."_

_"But... but Halt!" Will cried, trying to let his mentor see. "Halt it's true! I-"_

_"No. In fact, I killed you. You're dead. You no longer __**exist**__."_

Panthera angrily glared at the twinkling stars above him. These... dreams had been plaguing him ever since they were ordered to wear clothes of their homeland. He was once again, wearing the Ranger green. And he didn't like it one bit.

Halt _killed_ him. Halt was tired of him, once he lost his usefulness, he was sent to die on a small boat.

Horace and Evanlyn- the _Princess_- agreed with him! Why else would he have arrived? His life was _hell._

"All your fault, Halt. I can't believe I thought of you as a father..." Panthera slowly sat up and gazed at the area around him.

This... place wasn't a lovely place. Sure he made a good living, and yeah, he had friends. But he wasn't really _anyone_ now. His life was a mess.

Once a member of an elite force used to keep peace; then a shipwrecked boy with no recollection of his past; shortly followed by a boy caring for an adopted friend; now a highly-trained assassin, sworn to follow a dictator with the risk of his adopted friend's life in danger.

Panthera rolled over in his bedroll. His life wasn't the greatest one, It had never been. So why should he begin to complain now? He was being a whiner. No one liked whiners.

The rocking back and forth of the boat was the _one_ sensation that the famous Ranger Halt hated with the utmost passion. And everyone who knew him well knew this one crucial fact about him, and _never_ gave him reprieve.

"Sooooooooo. Halt." Gilan began, leaning against the railing beside his better- or so Halt thought himself.

Halt didn't answer, but his whole body emitted a warning to back off, now.

Gilan continued on, not exactly oblivious, but warily joking. "How's life going for ya? Hmmm? I, for one, _love_ to be on the ocean. In a boat, _rolling waves_, tossing and-"

_Thwack!_ Gilan fell over on his rear. Halt stood over him, glaring angrily.

"Whoah! Halt! What was that for-?"

_Thwack!_ Again Gilan felt something thwack him. "What _is_ that?" He cried, rubbing his head.

Halt grinned evilly, "That is for me to know, and you to never find ou- oooohh..." He quickly cut himself off by spinning around and groaning over the side.

Gilan wisely left his leader alone to groan over the side. He would come back later when Halt wasn't quite so... groany.

The 'carnival' was on.

Panthera and Frenesia strode into the area and looked around. Outside of the city that Leader lived in, a _humungous_ colorful tent filled a normally vacant clearing.

"Leader's been busy." Frenesia commented quietly.

"Indeed." Panthera replied, nodding his hooded head in agreement. It felt so strange wearing his forme attire. Even though his black cloak basically consisted of the same cloth of his Ranger cloak. What he was wearing now... seemed so much _heavier_ than it should.

Frenesia noted his apparent discomfort. "You are not alone in feeling strange to be wearing former clothes of your heritage. I am not quite as used to these... _colors_, as I once was."

Panthera glanced at his friend before chuckling in agreement. "I should feel sorry for you. You have to deal with much more than I. Whereas I only wear a simple green, you wear a rainbow."

Frenesia shook his head in agreement. "It is a wonder to me... How did I ever believe these colors were beautiful? Or that I looked well in them."

"That... I cannot say. What place do you come from?"

"A place with a bad... 'fashion sense', shall we say? It is known as 'The Pathway for All' I didn't name it. Else it wouldn't be called something quite so..."

"Ridiculous?"

"Absolutely. It sounds ridiculous and flowery."

"Humm. Unlike what many believe of me. I am not, in fact, from another world, although at times it does seem so."

"Araluen is your former kingdom, correct? It was surrounded by others too... What were they again?"

"Skandia, Picta, Gallica, and others. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, we could perhaps add them into our, ah... _act._"

Panthera grinned mischievously. "Hmmm. I'm sure we could figure something out."

* * *

><p><em>Since it been about ~9months since my last update, I'm not gonna give an excuse cause, let's face it, both you and I don't like it when authors give long, boring excuses that you don't care about. If I don't read those, why should I make you read mine?<em>

_I foresee this story to be headed for a gaping chasm... Honestly though. -Look how short **this** chapter was! 2,783 words. WITHOUT this A/N._

_Happy Belated Holidays! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned this, let's be serious now, it would never have ended, and Willers would still be facing terrible problems. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Around the same time as the group of Followers received their Letter, Halt and his group spotted something they had missed for quite some time..._

"Woo hoo!" Gilan shouted as he caught sight of land. "Halt! Our trip on the ocean _wasn't_ in vain after all!"

The ship's captain came out from below where he'd been tracing their course. "Is that so?" He murmured, glancing over in the direction of the dancing Ranger. "Hm, either it's a large cloud- fog no doubt- or Ranger Gilan has indeed sighted land." Glancing up at his watchman atop the mast he quirked an eyebrow. "Is it true then? Has the Ranger spotted land?"

"Aye Sir; though it is as you say: heavily covered by fog." The man confirmed his fears.

Shaking his head, the Captain called to Gilan. "Ranger!"

"Yes?" Gilan asked, pausing his celebratory dance.

"Come here. This sighting brings both good, and ill news."

"How so?" Gilan asked, growing serious as he approached.

"The land is indeed a glorious sight, as it shows we have a real destination. However, it is also covered in fog, meaning we will be unable to approach it, as it is unknown territory. Adding to that, we do not know whether this is a usual thing, or if the fog will lift in a day. Perhaps this time is when fog covers the land, perhaps it never rises."

"So... Will we be waiting off shore? Or... going in at all?"

"We will cautiously approach, but only in daylight. If it grows dark, we must wait." Just then, Halt managed his way over. "Ah, Ranger Halt." the Captain acknowledged him.

"What is this I hear about land? Is it true? Or just my former_ apprentice_ trying to play another joke on me?" He fixed Gilan with a stern stare, whose only response was to put his hands up in a 'Who me? I would _never_ do that!' way.

"The land sighting is true, however..." The Captain proceeded to tell Halt everything he'd just told Gilan. "...and that's the issue."

"Why can't anything _ever_ be easy?" Halt asked the sky.

"Cause the world's out to get you." Gilan replied cheekily.

Halt growled. "That was a _rhetorical_ question Gilan." The Captain cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry." Halt apologized. Gilan's eyes widened in shock.

The Captain decided to ignore the both of them, excused himself, and left to give the crew orders. "Well that was _rude!_ Horace declared, walking over. "You guys can't go _five minutes_ without arguing, GOSH." He wavered when two Rangers glared at him. "Umm... I'm not one to speak, am I?"

"No." They declared in unison.

"Finally! Something you two can agree on! And here I was, thinking you two would never- ah... again with the not helping?"

"Yes." Horace opened his mouth, then closed it again, deciding not to speak. This later proved to be a good idea, since the two Rangers finally decided to fill him in on what was going on.

* * *

><p>Two days passed before the ship was able to anchor; another day following that, the group made their way ashore.<p>

"It's deserted." Horace observed, glancing around at the lengthy beaches.

"It's also a land that we know nothing of. Perhaps no one lives here." Gilan added in, walking over to where Horace was standing.

"Well that seemed pretty obvious to _me_." Halt said from behind them, "I don't know about you two, but I'd like to get Abelard of the ship and start our investigation."

The other two agreed, and soon everything they needed was on shore.

"I'll bid you farewell then." The Captain said- relieved, "We'll remain here in wait. Perhaps build shelters on shore, depending."

Halt nodded silently then mounted his horse, the other two following suit. "We'll come back as soon as we can with updates. Don't expect us immeadiately though. This terrain looks wild and undiscovered. For now we'll trace the shoreline." He nodded again, then turned Abelard and began trotting off.

"Bye Captain!" Gilan said cheerily, "I'll miss you _so _much."

"The feeling _isn't_ mutual." Rolling his eyes.

"Awe! I'm so hurt. See ya!"

As they rode away, the Captain couldn't help but release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Turning he called his crew together and told everyone they could have a glass of whiskey before getting back to work. They sure had earned it.

* * *

><p>A few days past and they found a small group of sapling trees, sprouting up from mounds of dirt. After some investigation, Gilan realized just what those mounds were.<p>

"...Halt."

"Hm?"

"These are graves; and there are so many of them..."

"Well if a village is nearby, I would assume they bury their dead here- or at least used to, seeing the growth of the place." Halt decided, before turning to Horace, "Stay here. We'll be back to get you."

"Huh. You don't even know where you're going, and-" Horace huffed in response; but went ignored.

"Gilan, you go to the left, I'll be by the right. Let's make a sweep of the land."

"-can't I help? I can look for a town-"

"Sure Halt, but what about Horace? He's being awfully loud..."

"-and then I can... What,_ me_... loud? Nope, no-sir-ee. I'm probably the quietest guy I know-"

"Huh..." Halt thought for a moment. "Meh, leave him. He can't track us."

"-yes sir. ...where'd everyone go?" Horace stopped his rambling to look around. No one was there. "_HEY~!_" He called out hoping to garner the Ranger's attention. "You _forgot me~!_"

Gilan and Halt crept through the valley they had found themselves in as they searched for a village or town. Blaze and Abelard followed a fair distanc behind- but not so far that if they were needed they would be unable to reach their masters if the situation became an emergency.

A little while later, and the two (four) of them entered a clearing- or what little there was to be left of a clearing. In it were overgrown houses, burned houses, crumbling houses, overflowing and dry wells; basically, it was an abandoned village.

"Well this is interesting, you don't see an abandoned village every day." Horace commented, coming up beside them on Kicker.

"Wha-?" Gilan asked, startled. "I didn't even _hear_ you! And you're, you're _you!"_ he threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Huh. Looks like you're gonna need some more Ranger training. Hey Halt, have you started a re-training school for Rangers yet? The old, the weak, and the crazy. I think you might have some takers, Gilan for one, probably Crowley too; heh, but I wonder who _you_ are going to go to? Huh? We're going to have to consider _that_ one." Horace happily babbled.

Gilan was getting flustered- but was pretending he wasn't- whereas Halt just continued to ignore them. Yes, surprisingly Horace had managed to get close to them without being heard- but it was probably Kicker who did that(seeing as _he_ was the one carrying Horace)- however, Halt had eventually heard them- he wouldn't be a {TOTALLY} awesome Ranger if he didn't.

But enough thinking/talking, at the moment, caution was necessary. And so, without further ado: "Will the two of you be quiet already and help me search these ruins?"

Slightly shame-faced, the two younger men did just that, and they worked in silence from then on. Or they would have, had Horace not been there.

* * *

><p>"Well, there is nothing here that can tell us anything of any sort!" Horace declared in annoyance.<p>

"Besides the old, worn roadway to the north of the village?" Gilan asked innocently. "With cart tracks-"

"-and so much overgrowth a 'not-Ranger' like myself wouldn't have noticed it?"

"But someone who has been living and working with Rangers for such an extended amount of time should know better than to look for the obvious." Gilan scolded in return.

"But _sometimes_ the obvious is what you're looking for."

"Well is that _so_? Mr.-"

"He has a point." Halt interrupted, then went on. "But on a different course, we are going to follow these tracks. Despite how overgrown they appear, we can still see them, which means?"

"Someone or something is still using them..." Gilan finished slowly.

Just then, laughter filled the air. The three grabbed their weapons and grew serious, someone had caught them unaware. To their left a "Wow!" was uttered, shortly followed by the appearance of a figure hanging from a tree. Two bows and a sword were aimed at him, even as the Ranger horses trotted closer in case they were needed.

"Nah, ah'm rally sup-rised." The man grinned insanely while upside-down, some strange accent tainting his words. "Tew uv you sem ta know wot'cher doing. But'cher travelin' wit' a moighty young'un, an' moighty dumb en the 'ead if oi moight say so."

"W-AYLLL you moight _not_!" Horace replied sharply, before scrubbing his face in confusion. Now _he_ had the weird accent! And weird it sure was, each syllable was very well accented (lots of pressure put on each consonant and the vowels were all hard!)

"You speak Araluen then?" Halt asked, to buy time as he scanned for any extra men.

"Ayy, that oi do. An' moighty foine too, ef oi moight say so moi'self."

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" Gilan asked, doing the same as Halt.

"Meh? W-ayll... oi've not seen peoples in quite some time... dunno wot they call meh anymore. Wot'cher wanna call meh?"

"We'll go with Srakkha." Halt decided, having found no others with the man.

"Srakkha... that aint too 'ard." The man agreed, nodding to himself. He then swung himself in a way so that he would be able to fall to his feet. He proceeded to stand upright and hold out a hand. "Pleased'ta meet'cher. An' wot can oi call the tree uv you?"

"I'm Amzing, he's Lodmith, and that's Phatsu." Halr responded, gesturing first to himself, then Horace and Gilan respectively. Fake names were necessary, who knew what was here. Besides, the expression on Gilan's face was worth it. And Horace nodding as if he knew everything was a nice touch.

The man- Srakkha- grinned madly before declaring that he was going to bring them to the city because "everyone loves the city!".

* * *

><p>The group had warily followed Srakkha, he wasn't harmless in-so-far that he could be leading them into a trap, however they needed to have somewhere to go, and following him was as good a place as any.<p>

When they had nodded their agreement, Srakkha had run off to get his supplies. And while they waited for is return, albeit suspiciously, Gilan rounded on Halt furiously.

"Phatsu? _Seriously?_ That is the _best_ you could think up? Now I'm _stuck_ with that!" He thundered via whispering.

Horace grinned at Gilan, "I don't know Gil, but I like my name: 'Lodmith'. Huh."

Gilan turned to Horace, an expression of complete disbelief marking his face. "Really?" When Horace just nodded in oblivion, Gilan had to remark on the fact. "Well you might've well just named him 'Studip'."

Horace wrinkled his nose at that one. "Nah, I don't that. It sounds stupid."

Gilan couldn't stand it, his mouth fell open. "You have _got_ to be _joking _here. Ha;t, tell me he's joking. _Please._"

"Nope. Sorry Gilan, but this is Horace."

"I don't really see what the problem is." Horace innocently put in; but quickly wished he hadn't when a half-crazed Gilan turned his way.

"Horace." He began, as if speaking to a child. "We," gesturing to Halt and himself, "are Rangers. Obviously we have a vast intellectuality which aids us in our amazing feats of glory." He held up a finger as Horace opened his mouth. "However, I would never have guessed that someone who- about 2hrs ago- remarked on the fact that _because_ they hang out with Rangers, they've learned some Ranger skills, would _not_ have gained an _inkling_ of our meticulous wit."

"Um?"

"AKA, you _missed the joke._ Yes, there was a joke. And yet, you remained completely oblivious. Do you know what our new 'wonderful' names mean?"

"...sure?"

"Halt's name- Amzing- stands for 'Amazing;' my name- Phatsu- stands for 'Fatso;'" Horace did _not_ like where this was going, "and your name- Lodmith- stands for 'Loudmouth'. Get it?"

"Oh..." Two minutes later and Horace was denying that he ever said _anything_ about the name, and if he did, it was _obviously_ negative. No he did _not_ like it. NO he never said that!

* * *

><p><em>Bonding time...<br>_

_A long time ago I said I was gonna try to update every week. Obviously that was a failure. I was stuck on a plateu and saw no way of getting past it. But you guys remained true and awesome, and I just wanna say that I owe every one of you. Y'all would randomly pop up with a review and be like "continueeeee". So thanks.  
><em>

_But special thanks are in order to: _StarOflron  
><em>Gave me the idea I needed. xoxoxo or whatever. Loves you muches. Here<em>_'s a cyber-cookie. _

_I now have a plan. I won't tell you it, but don't worry, I HAVE A PLAN._

_However, I won't be available from June 18-28, because I'm going to the Boy Scout Jamboree, and camping means no WiFi. Yes I'm gonna die. No I'm not a guy. However Venturing IS a- you don't care. _

_G'bye loves._

Story: 2,166 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The group had followed Srakkha for about 2 hours before they reached what looked to be a well-used road. Their theory was further proved at the sight of a large cart pulled by two oxen and carrying what looked like a farmer. A new thought came to mind when the man caught sight of Srakkha, immediately halting his progress and leaping of the cart- Srakkha was well-known around this road, in a good way.

What further amused Halt was the fact that the man paid no heed to the small group with Srakkha, but instead chose to greet his- what it looked like- friend. Evidently Srakkha brought _lots_ of strangers to the road… or pets.

Halts thoughts were interrupted when the two of them began speaking fluently in a rapid, soft language. Unsurprisingly, Srakkha appeared extremely comfortable speaking that way; he even appeared slightly deflated when he eventually needed to speak in Araluen again. "Derrk say-uhs tha-yet he'll bay hap-ee to 'elp yous; 'e say-uhs tha-yet thar ey-uhs ay new festy-val goin' on, an' all-er invited."

Halt nodded his head before replying, "He is most kind. We are grateful for his kindness."

A gap-toothed grin was Srakkha's response before turning back to the farmer- uh, _Derrk_- and translating Halt's response.

It was funny, the way Srakkha spoke in Araluen. He obviously learned it from somewhere- where was a good question - but not in a Teacher/Student way. Maybe just by passing- no, he must have known the person in order for him to learn so many words; but to not pick up how to _properly_ pronounce the words… It was confusing.

A startled sound once more jerked Halt from his thoughts. Srakkha turned to explain what had just transpired. From his broken, strangely accented, Araluen Halt gathered that Srakkha had been invited to leave his forest and join the group on their journey- and after all: he'd not left the place ever. Srakkha had happily agreed.

Now, a mish-moshed group was on their way to a city hosting a strange festival: a farmer, a crazy man, a knight, two Rangers, two oxen, and three horses. They certainly were a mess of a group.

Derrk had requested for Srakkha to teach him Araluen, and Halt could only shake his head in amusement, this was going to be a disaster.

"Jey-est over de hill an' you'll see de bestest sight e'er seen. Es eh purty cit-ee." Derrk stated.

It was interesting to see how fast Derrk learned Araluen, his was also better due to some help of Gilan and Horace's- none of them wanted to try and decipher another 'Srakkha'. Added to that, Srakkha managed to learn from it as well, yet he seemed to prefer his accent… which was definitely strange in Halt's opinion. Well, so was the fact that the two were such fast learners. Obviously if Srakkha learned that quickly, then maybe he didn't need to talk with the Araluen at all, only hear.

"Well that's certainly interesting." Gilan stated, staring out over the expanse of the city laid out before them.

It looked like the architect couldn't make up his mind on what the city was going to look like. There were some sprawling buildings, only one story high with massive gardens and lawns; some where quaint little cottages with maybe a one-horse stable not too far off; there were shanties and what could only be described as pig-sties, except for humans. Continuing the mess were buildings that looked like they were reaching for the heavens, towers that went higher than Castle Araluen's own.

As they began to make their descent into the valley, the two Rangers began to realize that the massive oak trees and lumpy hills were not just landscape, but _also_ dwellings: some trees contained houses in their branches, holes between their roots, and windows in their trunks; the hills had doors in them and skylights on their tops.

This… city was a complete mess, there didn't seem to be _any_ organization at _all._ It was truly a sight, a masterpiece of a _mess_ if_ ever_ there was one.

"Purty, ain't it?" Derrk asked, grinning at their slack-jawed expressions- well Horace and Gilan's, he _better __**not**_be able to see Halt's.

"Yes. It truly _is_ a sight to behold." Gilan replied, when the other two made no move.

"Wall, me an' Derrk'er gonna go to da market, do'ya wanna come? Er ya gonna go sum'er else?"

"We'll come- we have no special place in mind anyway."

"Gud gud. Comen den."

In the marketplace were many couples, both young and old. Among them were loners and groups. But none of them are important, well, maybe _one_ couple.

Panthera and Henia were walking together as they made fun of one another's traditional home clothing.

"Okay, I give. Mine _is_ more ridiculous." Henia sighed out, "But at least _I_ don't have a- a-" she began looking around, searching for something to pin on Panthera, who merely laughed at her antics. "Um…" Spotting something she turned to him, grinning wickedly. "At least _I_ don't have a fan-club."

"A fan-what?"

"Fan-club; you know all screaming your name, fainting after you, the usual blah."

"Yeah yeah, I know _that_. But why would I have a fan-club? We haven't even told the _tale yet_!"

"Search me." She responded, shrugging. "Maybe the others couldn't bear to not say something. They must have spilled it."

"Okay… so where are they?"

"Where are the others? They're off doing who _knows_ what. I don't know."

"No no. Not the others, my '_fan-club'_, where are they?"

"Oh. Yeah, they're right over there." She nodded her head to his left- pointing was rude; Frenesia had raved at the entire group for a solid two hours until they stopped pointing. _Good times…_

Panthera ducked behind her before peeking over a shoulder- a "_That's_ not suspicious_ at all_." went ignored. There were two men clad in Ranger-green, bearing two large unstrung longbows (probably fake), and holding the reins to two small ponies. They were talking to what looked to be a bum and a farmer- who was holding the reins to a large male horse.

He could slightly detect a crash from inside the alehouse they were standing besides, along with some vague shouting. The older of the two men sighed as he shook his head.

It was all so serene- a moment from the past. Panthera could almost imagine that that was Halt, and that Horace was inside the alehouse after having just run into a wine barrel and crashing to the floor. Gilan was the man- right _there_- who was laughing; the ponies weren't ponies, but Ranger horses, and that _fine_ horse belonged to Horace.

Unfortunately, Panthera knew just how insane the idea was; and it was _not_ real. It was _just_ a coincidence. No matter how alike the small group seemed to his former friends, they were _not_ here. Besides, why should Panthera care so much about them? They had placed him on a raft while he was injured and set him afloat. They'd tried to kill him- after everything he'd done for them.

The moment passed when Henia laughed at him- "Hiding? Excuse me, but I'll not be your shield."

He grinned in response, "Shield? What from? They're obviously _not_ a fan-club. They must be a figment of your imagination. I'll believe it when pigs fly."

"Flying pigs, huh. That's a tough one. But I'll definitely see what I can do!" She grabbed his arm and began to pull him away from the 'fan-club'.

Apart from all that, Panthera knew Halt- and Halt would _not_ be so open in the fact that he was a stranger. He wasn't like that, he never would be. So Panthera let it go. Just a figment of his imagination, really; it was nothing more.

Halt sighed and shook his head in despair.

Horace may be a knight, he might have killed Morgorath, and aided in the Battle for Skandia, but to Halt? He would _always_ be an insufferable apprentice. Really, only an _apprentice_ should be allowed to run into a wine barrel and become slightly intoxicated.

A girlish laugh distracted his attention and drew it to a young couple- probably early twenties- to his far right; honestly, _anything_ was better than the soaked Horace and giggling Gilan- a _giggling_ Ranger? Honestly.

Anyway, the girl was wearing a maroon-ish color which was- quite frankly-ugly, especially on her. And the boy- er, man? He was clad in a deep, forest green; which actually looked almost like the Ranger color… come to think of it, was that an unstrung-?

But his thoughts were once more shattered as the girl began to speak. Storing this odd piece of information away in his mind, Halt caught the end of the girl's sentence: "-ney me shina!" Before she grabbed the man's arm and pulled him further into the crowd, and out of his sight.

Smiling slightly, Halt shook his head again. Young couples, they had a life-time before them; time to make mistakes, fix them, and maybe fall in love with others…

Come to think of it, had Will remained alive, he would have been their age; Alyss would likely have become his girl, although Will may not have realized it until further on in life- his apprentice _could be_ pretty dense at times.

Catching himself, Halt paused. He was thinking of Will in the present form again- that wasn't necessarily good for his health; yet… Will may have died physically, but that did not mean his spirit was gone as well.

"Well damn." Halt murmured to himself. "Why didn't I realize before?" It was obvious now: Will _was_ still with them. He was the reason Gilan and Horace were so dumb- *cough* he was probably whispering stupid things in their ears *cough*- and _probably_ why Horace had fallen into the barrel. "Darned right, you _pushed_ him."

Now Halt wasn't one to be superstitous. And he damned well wasn't going crazy. How-so-ever, if his former apprentice's spirit was following him around somehow, Halt was sure going to give him a run for is money- or ghostly currency… whatever. Starting with…

Gilan was trying to cool down the angry bartender, whilst stopping a loopy Horace from poking fun at the man. Halt wasn't helping at **all** either! He was just standing over there, watching random people. Like, _seriously?_

Then there were Srakkha and Derkk, who were just laughing off to the side. Oh, and don't even _mention_ Blaze and Abelard's expressions- you might think him crazy, but _man_ were they being rude!

Why did the world hate him so much?

Wait. No wait. Stop _right_ there! What was up with Halt? Uh oh… _that_ was his "I'm going to make so much fun of you guys whilst doing something extremely stupid and dangerous. _**And**_ you're all going to wonder what the heck just happened." Expression on his face- which was honestly one of those "one of a kind" things that one makes up on the spot… Huh.

And now Halt was coming towards them, mouth opening…

Whoa. Did he seriously just-? No way.

Gilan and the slightly drunk Horace stared in shock as Halt walked over and pulled a Will. He _challenged_ the bartender to a drink-off (through hand gestures, yes, but still!).

"Halt is insane." Horace announced as Halt and the man shook hands. Slack-jawed, Gilan could only nod in agreement.

"Well… we may as well have fun with it while his insanity lasts." Gilan began.

"Sounds like a plan." Horace agreed. The two glanced at each other, smirks appearing. Then with a high-five they were following Halt and the man inside. Well, Gilan had to put the horses in the stable first – which made him miss the first round ("Aw man!) but all-in-all, the night was going to be a good one.

Oh, and those thoughts about the man suspiciously dressed like a Ranger? Yeah, they basically got overwhelmed and drowned in the ale and such. Basically, Halt didn't remember them come morning. The only thing he _really_ worried about was the aggravating head-ache he had. But that's for next chapter.

_Now Halt, have you ever been drink before? You should __**know**__ what happens afterwards- oh wait, I suppose being a Ranger prevents you from allowing yourself to lose sense? That would make sense..._

_In no way do I own the characters. The only thing I own is the idea. Heck, the idea of a giant black panther as a companion comes from the series: _Drizzt Do'Urden._ If you've read it, Guenhwyver._

_Anywho, please leave me a comment. :P_

Chapter: 2,031 words.


End file.
